You Saved Me, Damian
by RedRonin
Summary: WARNING, HAS SOME ROUGH MOMENTS. Damian and his partner Renamon have been partners for so long, and when Damian warps to another dimension and gets his mind wiped, she will do anything to return him to the way he was. Follow their journey to return to their world as well as the adventures to come. Story written by ForeverScarred, I have permission. (Renamon x OC Human) Love, Action
1. Chapter 1: Normality

**This story is made from a friend of mine known under ForeverScarred. He has deleted his version and wanted me to post them on my channel, for reasons that I can only guess. I don't mind, seeing as he is always asking for ideas and such. Anyhow, this is a story that takes place in our normal world, but the cast is not of this earth. They are from a world where Digimon are a reality. They are no digital monsters, but living beings. Follow through his story if you wish, just know that it isn't written by me, RedRonin and I have his permission to upload. As for a disclaimer, we do not own anything Digimon, just O.C. Enjoy ForeverScarred's story, and have a good one.**

 _You Saved Me, Damian._

Chapter 1: Normality

This friday has been a day just like the rest, and for me that isn't a good thing at all. A constant dark cloud of gloom shrouds over me everyday ever since my parents died. I didn't get put up for adoption because I simply refused it. I'm old enough to live on my own so I did. The government was nice enough to give me money upon their death to help me with getting a house and getting started with life in general. Too bad none of this helps me cope with the fact that I lost my fucking parents. All because one asshole couldn't learn that when you were drinking you shouldn't drive! There are some other family members out there who have contacted me but they all have their own lives to attend to. I am not worth their time.

I can't cope… I just can't. I'm always angry, sad, and depressed. Especially late at night. I have to go to school with some mask on to hide the fact that I'm dying inside. Because of that, everyday at school has been just me hiding away my true emotions and just being a fake person all the while avoiding almost all forms of contact. Oh, my name is Damian by the way. I never found many problems with the name other than a few people saying that I don't look like a Damian. Having skin that is pretty white with assorted freckles and icy blue eyes doesn't really scream Damian to me either. Although when you stagger at the height of six feet, two and a half inches it might fit just a bit. Don't ever forget that half either. But it's whatever. I have to get a job soon, I can't just keep relying on the government giving me money. They always find a way to screw you over. The only money i'm okay with getting is the money from the asshole that killed my parents. He survived and is pretty much paying a 'child support' to me and I have no problem with that at all. Should have been more responsible… acted like an actual adult. Thanks to him I have to wake up in a goddamn panic attack with tears streaming down my face. He is the reason I have nightmares. He is the reason I have no parents. He… he is the reason I am alone.

I know that I'm still young so it shouldn't be the end of the world for me, but that's just how it feels. I push everyone away because I generally don't want their time of day, and when I actually find someone that I want to be around, that I actually care for… they just insult me. Push me away like I do to others. Some even make jokes that they didn't even die, that it's all just a coverup so that they don't have to deal with me… and you know what? I wouldn't even blame them.

I had hopped off the bus a while ago and have been walking home. Once I reached my front porch I typed in the code on the little number pad and the door unlocked for me. Opening it and walking in I slammed it behind me and heard the lock re-engage. I chucked my bookbag into the main room and just stomped up the steps into my room just to jump on my bed, face first into the blankets letting out a loud groan. The house and even my room were actually rather clean for me being so young and lazy. I don't really do my school work so it gives me lots of time to clean, cook, play video games and watch stuff. I have it pretty good, but that doesn't make my depression go away. That doesn't make anyone at the school actually care for me. It's just a pity party. There are some dudes and dudettes who love to be a nerd with me but that's it. We all aren't real friends. Oh well… It also doesn't help me that I lost my will to fight anymore so I have been beaten to the ground numerous times by people I just simply looked at the wrong way. I shouldn't hold grudges against them though… after school no one cares about each other anymore anyway. So I guess it's okay that I have girl troubles, because it won't matter later on. I'll just be alone, end up dying alone. No one really knowing I was alive or that I died. I don't know. I'm fucking negative.

I groaned rather loudly again. "I hate schoooooooool!" is what I shouted into the sheets. That's something I love to do, shout. I was conflicted on whether I should play some games or if I should watch something. Most of the time I just went out in the forest behind my house to escape from the real world but it hasn't been working. Nothing has. My many escapes include reading comic books, reading assorted fictions created by people who aren't exactly authors, watching movies of all kinds and add TV shows to that, and even investing my time in many kinds of fiction related things when it comes to shows. Many shows come on and in order to get my mind out of the gutter I feel the need to learn about that universe. Things like marvel and DC go a long way with their many multiverses but there has been one that caught my eye as of recent and I have no clue why. Something called Digimon. It isn't something I have really heard of before. In general it focuses on these creatures, which are monsters living in a "Digital World", or a parallel universe that originated from Earth's various communication networks. These Digimon are raised by humans and they team up to defeat evil Digimon and human villains who are trying to destroy the Digital world. Some of it is is pretty cliché but it's still interesting nonetheless. Anything to do with alternate realities and dimensions is an automatic attention grabber for me so of course this would catch my eye. A world where all digital monsters live? Completely devoid of any humans? Count me in. I wonder if any alternate dimension versions of myself are doing well. Wonder if they still have parents… or friends. Maybe even a girlfriend or wife I don't know! I just like the whole concept of them.

I sat up on my bed and looked out the window, for some reason I felt the need to go in the forest again today. Very little positive thoughts are going through my mind. There are so much negative thoughts that pass through my mind that I ought to be in an asylum. One of these days i'm afraid I'll lose control of myself… and I'll try to end it all.

"Why am I like this? What's wrong with me? Why can't all of this just fade away… Why can't I just be a normal person for fucks sake?" he sighed as he got up from bed and walked back down the steps, unlatching the automated lock and closing the door behind him. He could hear the machine re-engage the lock behind him as he went around the back of the house to head towards the woods. He was still wearing his rather nice button up shirt and dress shorts for school but he didn't care. Right now, his mind wasn't in the right place. Inside he is screaming to change his mindset to something else. They aren't even faint whispers either. They are simply falling upon deaf ears at the moment.

Nature's litter had made quite a lot if loud noises as Damian trudged through the woods. The sun was beginning to fall as it marked six o'clock. He hated that it was always so late when he got home. It also doesn't help that he can't sleep worth of shit. He always feels down and has to go outside or if he does fall asleep he just ends up getting a nightmare. It's not fun at all. Eventually he found the same tree that he visits all the time, marked by a symbol he made with a knife. He took a moment to look out before climbing up it using planks that he had nailed into the tree. They weren't big as to not damage the tree too much and he got by just fine with the tiny planks. He found a familiar branch at the top that was big enough to hold two people, the tree itself was so big that it must have been there for decade. The branch itself was really high off the ground. Falling off could be fatal. He sat on that very branch with his back leaned up on the base, and peered out into the horizon with a sigh.

Birds and butterflies had passed by his view plenty of times as he looked out. He even saw some deer and rabbits frolic about on the forest floor. He loved nature and everything about it. This escape was his most favorite, besides multiverses, anything DC, marvel, and TV show related. His mind began to wonder yet again as he stared out into the world.

"For some reason I feel as if I don't belong here. I feel as if I am far from normal in this plane of existence and that everything is out to get me because they can. With all the universes in the world why was I stuck with this one? Well… I probably got it better than most… I should be acting better than this, but it's just hard to do just that. I want my parents back. I want someone who will love me as much as I love them. I want someone who actually cares for me. But thanks to the way I am, it just won't happen. Great…" he hid his face into his palm.

"If this is some kind of stage that I grow out of, why has it been with me for so long. It's been too long without parents to even be sane… what kind a person lives alone with no parents or family members for three years? THREE fuckin' years. And I ain't talking about people who move away from parents oh no, I mean the people who actually have no choice and haven't even fully matured yet. God… Others are just stronger than me. There are probably some out there who have gone without parents for longer. I'm just… not strong enough." he continued to ramble to himself out loud, looking back up and focusing on the sun slowly falling down the sky. It's getting closer to the horizon every minute that passes by.

"For once in my life… can I just have some normality in it? I want to be normal… not seen as some weird freak and nerd at school who is always a dick because of all the shit that happened to him. They will just say to get over myself everytime and it just isn't simple like that… were it so easy. Send me somewhere else, take me away from here or find someone out there who can take me away from all of this." He closed his eyes and leaned back even more into the tree trying his hardest not to cry, trying not to sob. No matter how hard he tried his eyes still began to water.

 **Somewhere, in another universe,**

"This has to be it… there is no other way to go about this. I have to find him. It's all my fault that he is gone, and I can't stand not having him around… it's been too long. I have to find him and return him so he can be with us again. Forgive me friends, but I have to do this." a feminine voice had wavered into the area, and this area was absolutely stunning. Vibrant colors were streaming through with the light reflecting just right off the waters. The person or creature owning the voice has now come into view. A tall golden fox, fur sticking out from her shoulders and fur on her chest. Her only form of clothing are the purple sleeves she wears, which has a yin-yang symbol on each. Swirling symbols can also be seen on her knees and vibrant blue eyes. She also has long, white, three-toed legs and a long, white-tipped tail. She is a powerful rookie class digimon known as Renamon. She appeared to be talking into a device she was holding.

"It's okay Rena, we understand. No matter what you choose we'll be happy for you. I know you'll be safe. Just make sure that you find him. If you can, come back. We will all be waiting. Please, for the sake of us all, be safe. I know how much you care for him." a voice responded back followed by many more with agreements to his statement. Renamon smiled and gave a final look at her home world before turning back to a doorway that has been cut into a mountain. Weird energy levels have been coming off of the door so no one ever went near it.

"Thank you. For everything. I won't forget you friends. When the opportunity arises I shall return with him safely. If I do not, just know that I cherish all the good times we had together. Farewell." the voices responded back in unison, some crying and some cheery for her.

"Goodbye Renamon!" was the last thing she heard before the device seemed to digitize into nothingness. She no longer hesitated to walk straight to the door, open it, and after taking a deep breath, walked into the doorway. At first all she could see was nothing. Just nothing, yet she could still feel herself, her furry arms and razor sharp claws.

"Where am I? What's going on?" she asked out loud with dread in her voice. It was beginning to worry her that she may have ended up making a mistake. She began to notice little lights forming in the darkness. The more she focused the more she began to realize about what was going on. The lights were stars, and she was moving throughout this space without moving herself. She closed her eyes as her heart began to pound faster and faster from this shocking and nearly terrifying experience. For some reason her body began to slow down and also didn't feel weightless anymore. An orange light was beginning to peer through as she slowly opened her eyes…

 **Earth, the one we all know and love**

As Damian sat there and cried into his hand, the beautiful outside world was beginning to fade away from him. All he could think about was all the negatives in the world. How miserable he is to be living alone. No good things are crossing his mind and he is just completely sinking into the everlasting cloud of despair. Eventually he is going to stop feeling. He is going to become so numb that he will begin to crave something that makes him feel again… be that a drink too many or something else...

"I'm so pathetic…" he said in between sobs. "I don't deserve any of this… someone who actually needs to live under a roof with food and water deserves this! I don't deserve any of this. I should have died with my parents… I should have…" he finished going back into his tear filled state. With a major influx on depressing thoughts and getting mentally and even physically abused by people it has all become too much.

Somewhere in his sobbed filled state he failed to notice a strange sound of something seeming to "digitize" right on the very branch he stood on. He didn't notice until he heard what sounded like someone landing on the very branch, in which case he slowly looked up to stare right into the deep blue eyes of the vixen from the digital world. Her eyes had opened up wider upon meeting up with his own icy blue eyes. Her jaw even dropped as she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands in pure emotion. She couldn't help but release a few tears. He was still sitting there shocked and dumbfounded that a big yellow fox had now appeared in front of him, and it was on its hind legs and all. It was almost like it was human just in a furry, fox like body.

Renamon was the first to speak up after slowly moving her hands away from her mouth. "Damian?" she asked in a broken voice from the emotions going through like a train wreck. She was so surprised to see that he looked the same as the day he left, minus some clothing changes. His own eyes widened as he stood up and stared into her eyes yet again. Their heights were similar with Renamon beating him by an inch or two. Through all the shock he still found a way to use that old brain of his and speak.

"Y-you know my name? Where did you come from?" he asked not tending to his tear stained face. His crying began to swell down as his curiosity and anxiety began to kick in. Somehow, all of his sadness was beginning to fade away and was getting replaced. She slowly moved closer to him in order not to startle him and put her big furry hand on his cheek. She carefully caressed it with her sharp claw, even tracing some of the tear marks that lay on his face. He shuddered when he felt her touch on his cheek. It was soft… and more importantly, real. "You… don't remember me. My dear Damian, I am Renamon. I have been your digimon partner since the day you chose me. How have you forgotten everything?" she appeared saddened when she asked him this. It for some reason made him feel like shit.

He put a hand over her soft furry one and took a deep breath. "Look… Renamon, so much has just happened in the matter of mere seconds that if you were to say anything else, my brain just might explode. A digimon is alive and real, talking to me and it also just appeared out of nowhere. I just started reading up on digimon and here you are, a real live one which somehow knows my name and claims that I have been partners with her for so long. How is this possible? I have been here for as long as I can remember and here, digimon are nothing but digital monsters from fictional games and shows. I am just… so mesmerized that something fictional is standing before me." His eyes were still highly focused on hers. He went ahead and explained everything he knew about digimon in order to see if anything is different. He was being so attentive that he wasn't even noticing that it was getting dark out.

"It's a very long story Damian, but I can swear to you that I mean everything I say. I would never lie to you. Maybe you'll begin to remember the more I tell you. Digimon and humans have coexisted in our universe for millenium, and when you were very young, you called out to me. I responded and on that day you and I became partners. I am surprised to see that the digivice is not on your person. Everything you said about digimon is true, so I know that this universe isn't too far off from our home." Renamon continued to ramble on about their home universe as well as how digimon work. Apparently she could digivolve to kyubimon and taomon as well.

"We had a mutual respect to each other but we did not always agree when it came down to battling others. You were unlike anything most tamers had ever seen. When all of us went and battled digimon that were wreaking havoc, you acted so much more differently than any other pair of tamer and digimon. Digimon are supposed to protect their tamer so that's what we did. But you… you protected me. You protected all of us. You always got others out of the way of danger, even jumped in front of attacks to protect everyone… It was unlike anything any of us had ever seen. In our universe, whenever the situation was right and your emotions were kicking in, we all could sense massive energy swelling from you. It's almost as if you yourself, digivolve to wear a set of knights armor, with a giant shield to boot. The only strange part was that it wasn't the white knight set people have heard of no… it was a black set, with bits of red. A magnificent sight to behold. You were our shield. Only once have I seen you wield a giant broadsword and that was when your limits were pushed. A true knight unlike anything anyone has ever heard. People heard the stories of a man and his digimon using a biomerge to become a knight but you… you didn't need to biomerge. You did it all on your own to protect those you cared for. You were so selfless is was hard to even believe." Her smile grew as she talked on about him but it soon began to fade away when she stopped suddenly, getting to the part that she wishes she could take back. Damian was still listening attentively with his hand over top of hers. He found himself not really being able to move. He was simply too interested in her story. " _Was I really that selfless and strong? People cared for me a-and I cared for them? So why… why am I polar opposite now?"_ he had questioned to himself.

"One day… I…" she stopped as more tears began to push out. It was hard for her to get this off her chest, reliving the reason that caused her to lose him. For some reason an instinct deep within Damian had come out. He lowered her hand and wrapped his arms around her furry body. Her dreaded emotions had made her slouch down a bit so he nuzzling into her neck to try and comfort her.

"Shhhhh. Come now Renamon. You don't need to cry, it's okay. I am sorry that I do not remember anything, I truly am. But at least you know I have not died, right?" she sniffled as she wrapped hers around his body and they stood in this embrace with the sunlight fading away for moonlight. "Mm-hmm." she said as she continued to sniffle and sob. She was one sad heap that's for sure. He wishes he didn't make her feel so had, even though he knows he didn't exactly have control over it.

He withdrew from the hug even though Renamon wanted it to continue. He had not known that she had wished to draw it out. "I know it is going to be hard, but you need to tell me how it is that I left 'our' universe and made it to this one, where everything digimon related has been cut down to a fiction related scene for kids. Don't feel sad anymore. I may not know but to you, I am right here." he continued to hold her hand or paw or whatever it was for emotional support. Blue eyes met as she wiped her eyes with her free arm and nodded.

"We got into a fight one day with a virus type BlackGreymon. It was on some rampage. We had to get everyone out of there to safety. You pushed your limits again… and that black knight we all have known came out. You protected me and a gatomon from a fireblast. I… I tried to stop you, because it hurt me to see you get bashed by his fire and horn attacks. You kept getting back up and telling everyone to leave the area. The more damage you took the more your armor started to break… a few tamers and their digimon came to help us. You, me, gatomon and her tamer Chloe were tired and beaten badly. We had already been into too many fights to be ready to take on BlackGreymon. All of our stamina has run low. I couldn't even digivolve to Kyubimon, but you… kept fighting." she covered her face with one of her paws as her body began to tremble. Damian knew she had to finish and get all of it out before he could comfort her.

"With one final attack, BlackGreymon charged with a fiery horn and broke through your armor, piercing your shield as well as your chest. That's when it happened…" tears welled up again. This was too hard for her to remember. It was almost as if she was there while it happened a second time.

"In the final attack that it made, you raised your sword like a lance and plunged it straight into the beast as it had struck you. When you fell… so did the digimon as it ended up getting deleted from our realm. It was all thanks to you. You were so gravely injured. Me and Chloe had to rush you to the emergency center before it was too late… you turned out to be okay after a few days. They never let me see you and that was the worst of it all. I never got to see if you were okay or not. You didn't know it then and you don't know now, but there were so many people and digimon alike that have thanked you for saving their life from an rampaging BlackGreymon." she wiped away her tears and attempted to calm down again. She put her paw back down but took one of Damian's for reassurance to herself. She carried her form well with her posture beginning to straighten back up. " _She really is rather elegant."_ he commented in his thoughts.

"All of this is what caused the fight between us. I was so sad at first when you were finally allowed to leave and I saw all the scars on your body… I grew so angry at you that we exchanged rather harsh words and well… you left. No one heard from you for weeks but someone said that in your fit of rage you entered some door carved into the mountains of the digital world. It appears that it brought you here. I went through that very same door and it looked like I was floating or drifting in space until I ended up here. I thought it would take long because... you had been gone for nearly three weeks and I… I'm just so happy that you are here." His face had changed after said that to one of confusement.

"How is that possible? I have been here for years! I remember my entire childhood! My parents… how did all of this happen just for you to come along and say that I have only been gone for three weeks?" Renamon drew a serious look on her face as she pondered the question.

"Maybe when you first got here like I did you got in some trouble? Could have been captured. Maybe you were so different from everyone here that they thought you were crazy or something so they decided to erase your memories and planted new ones in. It doesn't sound like science fiction in a world like this. Saw it in a movie once with like these blue alien guys who were really good at singing. They made music and stuff so the humans took them and… I'm sorry. I'm rambling. Forgive me" his eyes lit up when he realized that he rambles just like she does, using concepts from a movie and fictions. So she must be telling the truth when she says they have been partners for quite a while, because either he got the rambling from her or she got it from him. " _This is getting more believable by the minute, but, what if this in itself is a trick by the government?"_ He scratched his head in frustration. He knows that they have the ability to successfully transplant memories and such to people now that our tech has been skyrocketing. They even have machines cure diseases and such. Cost a lot though.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide as he let go of her hand in order to snap his fingers. This made jump just slightly as she looked at him with a surprised expression. "Wait a minute… I have had a nightmare where I walk into a door that was carved into a beautiful mountain and when I went in I found myself constantly falling! That wasn't a nightmare that was a memory! I might be able to regain my memories if I keep dreaming or something. Maybe you can help with your digital works and such." She gave a heartwarming smile. While they talked they have both failed to notice something move in the distance on a branch just like them. It had a screen protecting it with a tiny little faded red light to signify that it was recording...

"Anything to get the Damian we all know and love back. I'll try my best." her smile was so warming it was beginning to make his heart wrench. He wasn't feeling constant sadness or despair anymore. He actually felt something different.

He looked out as the moon had now come in place of the sun. The stars were beginning to dance. "This all seems so absurd… to think that I have gone through such physical and mental abuse just for someone to say it's all fake. It's so much to take in… these feelings Renamon, they are different than the ones back at home. Here, I am a lonely, sad, depressed little man who has thought about ending all the constant pain that looms over me."

This time it was her to be shocked as she covered her mouth with her paw like before. "Y-you thought about… ending it all? I-is that why you were up here crying? One jump at this height… Oh my god." He couldn't help but feel pathetic and ashamed as he looked down from the ground. Even if all of the bad things that happened here were fake it still wouldn't be easy to forget. He felt something soft wrap around him once again. Warmth was spreading throughout his body on this cold night as he shuddered in her arms… he had to hug back with his feeling of dread pouring out.

"I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you for good Damian… I wouldn't be able to live with myself. It pains me even more to know that you were here alone with no one to help you through all of this. I am here now, and I will help you through this. We will get your memories back. I swear it. Please… Don't ever leave me again. I want to always be by your side through and through." His eyes still hung low as he always had to wonder if that would ever be true. There have been people who say that to their respective partners in a relationship or sorts or partners as in a team and yet they still end up leaving. Whether that be cheating, leaving, or dying that depends on not only the situation but also whatever the hell you are reading or watching. Lovers cheat and go against promises. Your best crime fighting pal says he won't die so soon, yet here you are telling his own family that he isn't around anymore. " _So fucking negative… god I hate myself."_

He decided to hold his head up for once. If all that she has said is true then there should be no need to be upset. All those feelings of loneliness and feeling like an outcast in the world were simply my body telling me that it's okay and true, because this isn't the world he knew and loved. Until he starts to remember though, he will still have feelings of dread, as they have pretty much been implemented. Hopefully not permanently.

As they both pulled away he continued to look down. Right now he did not have the courage to look in her eyes. "Thank you Renamon… for everything that you do. Thank you so much for finding me. I want to remember, I don't want to be here in this world any longer. But… I don't know how to return." He began to sniffle a bit. Even more so when he felt something soft on his cheek and then on his forehead. Renamon had placed her forehead onto his and closed her eyes with a smile now plastered on her face.

"Please, worry not anymore Damian. I shall do everything in my power to make sure you return to the Damian I know. No matter what I'll still be with you, right by your side. Come now, we should get some rest. You said it yourself that you are taking in a lot of new information rather quickly. Where is your home here?" She drew her head away and opened up her dreamy blue eyes to await his response. He wiped away what tears had remained on his face and looked out into the distance with a finger extended to where his house is.

"Over there is a rather large house. I live in it all by myself. Hopefully you won't be too bothered by it. It probably wasn't as vibrant and tasteful as the one we had back at home. It's just roomy and dull. There are only a few rooms that even look used." He scratched his head getting rather worried of what she'll think. He, however, was surprised when she giggled at him, causing him to turn back with a confused look. "W-what?"

"Nothing dearest. Your home won't be a bother to me. Come now. Let's go and get some rest." In a rather swift movement, she swept him off his feet and jumped off the branch. This shocked Damian as he nuzzled into her chest thinking that they were going to hit the ground. When the ground never came, he slowly opened his eyes to see that she had been jumping from tree branch to tree branch, and has now landed gracefully at the front door. She placed him down gently on his feet as he kept a hand on her shoulder to keep himself steady.

"Woah, holy crap you are strong. You lifted me up and got us over here in mere seconds. What kind of training were we doing huh? That was… amazing." He looked back up to her and saw that she had once again giggled at his remarks. This caused him to blush in embarrassment for not knowing exactly what he had done to get such a reaction. He just wanted to give a compliment.

"I greatly appreciate your compliment Damian. You are quite strong yourself you know. You just haven't tapped into that strength yet since it is no longer known to you. Don't worry, it shall return in time I'm sure of it." she smiled again with that heart warming smile of hers. He found himself staring just a bit too much at the magnificent being before him. He was now beginning to take in the fill effect of what exactly is going on. " _This is so fucking wild…"_

He got nervous when she began to look at him with concern in her eyes. "Uhh nothing! Sorry… still trying to comprehend that you are actually real and I'm not dead or dreaming or something. Let me get that." He scratched his head nervously as he typed in the code to the lock and opened it up for her. He gestured for her to go ahead in. "Bedroom is upstairs. Help yourself. I have to get a shower and changed." She seemed to sort of bow to him as she went in and walked up the stairs. He gave a deep exhale, almost as if he was holding his breath and he closed the door behind him and the lock engaged. He then proceeded to head into a room in the far back end of the house. It was one giant shower, big enough to fit four adults. He didn't hesitate to close the door behind him and strip rather quickly. He needed a nice hot shower.

Renamon went up into his bedroom and left the door open. As she examined the room filled with a bunch of childhood items, electronics and pictures, she heard the water turn on from below her. She now began to study the room a little more, such as turning on the TV and flipping through the channels, but she made sure that the volume was low. She always loved to watch things on the TV with Damian. It was always soothing after a day of fighting. She also went around and looked at picture of him with what looks like friends and family. He had mentioned that he lost his parents so she didn't loom on the pictures any longer. She didn't want to drop her good attitude. Eventually she just resorted to watching TV, noticing some familiar things coming on as well as some that are unfamiliar. "These world's must not be too different." She said rather quietly to herself.

After he finished up on washing himself, he turned the water off and rushed out the glass doors to grab a towel. He hated feeling cold after a shower. He decided to leave his clothes in the bin and that he'll do his laundry later.

After drying off for quite a bit, he opened up the door and rushed upstairs with the towel wrapped around his body. He saw that a light was emitting from his room and had completely forgotten that Renamon was there. " _Shit shit shi-"_

"Damian?" She called out from the room. He froze in place and his face turned a bright red. " _Shit shit shit!"_ He decided to man up just a little bit and walked into the room. He noticed that she had been watching Thor on the TV and began to wonder how she knew how to work it. " _Probably a dumb question."_

"H-hey Renamon? Can you step out for a sec so I can change?" He averted her gaze as his cheeks lit up even more. The yellow vixen didn't even seemed fazed by it at all. "Of course, let me know when you are finished." She gave him as smile as she headed out the door, shutting it behind her. For some odd reason he began to notice that she had to sort of duck under the door ways just a bit. He started to get jealous that she was taller than him.

He let out a deep sigh of relief as he took the towel off and quickly managed to grab some nice comfy boxers and a loose black t-shirt. His boxers were always big so that they were almost like shorts as well. When he was alone he slept almost nude but because a guest is in the house he decided to go with a shirt too.

" _Wait… wait a minute. Is she… gonna sleep with me. A huge furry feminine fox digimon that found me in the forest out of nowhere. Why do I not care is the appropriate question. With her fur she is probably really warm… awww fuck. Something is wrong with me."_ He gave himself a mental slap as he shouted for her to come on in. She indeed did so and shut the door behind her as well. He turned the TV off and just sat at the end of the bed.

"I can tell you are a bit worried about this. We sleep together all the time I promise I won't hurt you or anything. If it reassures you, you used to tell me it was because you wanted to have someone there for the nightmares. I don't mind it at all as long as you are still comfortable with it." She walked over and put a paw on his shoulder for some reassurance. His mood for it began to change a bit when she said that they used to do so for more of a therapeutic reason. It still didn't feel very gentlemen like though.

"I'm fine if you are." is the answer he decided on as he placed his hand over hers. This caused a smile to appear as she headed over to the bed and laid down on her end, near the wall. "That should settle it then. Come when you are ready Damian." She managed to fit the humongous bed rather well so he can tell the arrangement shouldn't be all that bad.

He got up from the end of the bed and took his place beside her and went under the covers. She did the same as he did. Renamon had faced her back to him and he could feel her tail drape over his legs. It was nice and fluffy. Warm too. "Goodnight Damian. Have a good rest. Remember that I am right here if anything happens in your dreams."

"Goodnight Renamon. Thank you for doing this. Really." She couldn't help but smile. "It is not a problem Damian." She finally closed her eyes and let out a content sigh as she entered her attempt to doze off. He did the same, only he kept his back planted on the bed. Every now and again he'd stare at her and then back up at the ceiling wondering just how in the world all of this happened. Minutes kept passing by as he continued to ponder about everything that has happened. Eventually he noticed that she had entered a deep sleep. The idea of entering one as well became too enticing. His eyes became heavy, and things got darker as he settled into his own slumber...


	2. Chapter 2: It's more than I imagined

Chapter 2:

It's more than I imagined

It's been nearly three hours since Damian had entered his much needed sleep. One to two o'clock in the morning is normally the time where evil begins to rise for him. His demons tend to come out, ruining not only his sleep but putting him in a bad mood before the day even begins. He began to turn in his sleep, and Renamon was beginning to notice it. She kept falling back into her sleep to just be woken up by the slightest tumble or mumble in his sleep.

 **Enter the nightmare**

"Why?... Why are you doing this? I don't even know who you are! Get me out of these straps! I'll take you on right now!" He said angrily as he continued to use all of his strength to try and break free from the restraining bed. Men in a bunch of tuxedo attires were holding him down and surrounding him.

"Sir, we detected massive amounts of energy levels coming from you when you decided to drop in from a teleporter of some sorts. This could mean that you are a terrestrial from another world entirely and you just happened to drop on our planet. So sorry for wanting to protect our own world. Once we make sure you aren't a threat we will release you sir but so far you are making it easy to show that you are a danger." This outfitted man had on sunglasses. He is presumed to be the leader of the group here. That is until an older man with another type of business attire in general stepped in.

"Mr. Damian, I presume. That's what you told us anyway. My name is Mr. Burke and I am the head of this organization. We deal with terrestrials and anything super related in our world. We deal with the magic that the world doesn't want to believe in. From looking at the many things you are interested in I can see that you are indeed interested in Marvel comics. So think of us as S.H.I.E.L.D. We do have the tech to do just about anything in this generation. It's just too bad the public doesn't get any benefits. Anyhow, you have entered our domain like my men have described and your mind will be searched for anything dangerous. We will store all your data but do not worry… It will be kept within you. Whether you end up remembering it is all up to your own power. Mr. Garrett proceed with the interrogation." The gruff old man stepped out with a smile plastered on his face. It frightens me to know they have the tech to read my mind and know the things I'm interested in.

Damian fought even more, telling them to get off of him while squirming like a mad dog in the seat. This caused him to feel a very strong electroshock go through his body, and it hurt worse than any digimon attack. He was tased, and his weak body could not handle it. Without his strength from his world, he could not break out of the chair, and the taser hurt him bad enough to make him stop struggling all together.

"See now, it appears that all the strength that we are picking up in his memories are simply not active in our world. That teleporter he came from must be to a completely parallel universe. We have seen powers here before but not such to his magnitude. If his partner or anyone else from the scan is to arrive we will keep a tight surveillance on them until stated otherwise. Washington, give him some placeholder memories. He has been here his whole life, his parents died, and put him in a school program set to the coordinates given. We will provide him a house as well. If Burke likes what he sees we just might get a raise. Get on it." Mr. Garrett set out to leave the room and the whole squad of men in the room said "Yes sir" before attending to the barely conscious Damian.

"Poor kid, we thought his body would handle that." is something that Damian picked up before his vision began to fade. His body began to get limp in the operating table of sorts. He was so angry at how things were and how stupid he was that a single tear managed to break through. " _I shouldn't have left. I'm sorry Renamon… forgive me."_ He said in his thoughts as he ground his teeth.

 **End of the "memory"**

Damian sprung upward in bed, throwing off his side of the covers in a panic. His breathing was erratic and heavy as he covered his face with his hands. Renamon's back was still turned to him so when he peered over to make sure he didn't wake her he was at least content to see that she hasn't moved from her position since last night. When he looked over at the clock with his breathing returning to normal, he sighed upon seeing that it was one in the morning. He scratched his head and ran his hand through his rogue, brown hair to sort of fix it a bit.

" _Every night with this… so if what she is telling me is true, then these have to be memories right? There is just no way that it's coincidental. How did a universe like this get technology like that? To know exactly when I landed here and to get to me so quickly. Why have they not gotten Renamon? Am I just clueless or ignorant?"_ Damian started to get rather upset again. There was just too much to analyze at once and it was making him freak out. He wanted to stay sane through this but with so much coming at once, it was hard for him. He swung his legs onto the other side of the bed so his back was facing Renamon and he just sat there with his head low, trying his best to calm down and look at the facts of things.

Renamon had her eyes closed, but she was actually awake, listening to everything he does. He doesn't know it but due to their partnership, she can feel when his mind is straining as long as she focuses on it. It takes serious concentration in order to pull it off but with her experience she is rather good at it. Because of her focus towards his mind, she fakes sleep rather well. She can feel his despair and utter confusion, as well as his ignorance and anger to everything. She felt sad knowing that her presence did not help him with the nightmares but the more she thought about it the more she began to realize it was because she has been distant. She hasn't taken a more active role yet because she knows that he is still trying to take everything in. Then again, these dreams could also be memories. If she could, she would take away all the bad things that happened in their world but she knew that he wouldn't have learned from them if they didn't happen. " _I need to be a better partner to him. He needs to know he isn't alone anymore."_

Damian stayed in his spaced out zone until he heard what sounded like covers shuffling. It took him a bit to realize that it was probably Renamon and he had indeed woke her up, unless she was just turning in her sleep. His suspicions of waking her up proved to be true when a pair of purple sleeves came from where his shoulders were at and hugged him from behind, and he felt something soft on top of his head.

"What troubles you Damian. You seem to be in a type of distress. Come now. You can tell me, I can't help you if you don't let me." She said with her voice as smooth as silk. He indeed felt bad for waking her but in a way he was happy that she was awake. She moved her head down next to his and seemed to rub her cheek onto his own cheek and neck. Her soft fur had sent shivers through his spine. Either he hates when soft things rub against his cheeks and neck or he just liked the attention. Altogether he doesn't really know.

"I-I'm sorry for waking you up. I had some nightmare, but from what you were telling me, it could have been a memory. I have thought about this for quite some time now, and it seems that the guess you made could have been true. Men in suits had me strapped to a table. They said that they are a type of group that hides the world from evils and forces that were thought unbelievable. They got to me as soon as I landed here, and it seems as if the whole memory thing is right. They placed a whole bunch of bullshit into my head…" he ground his teeth as mixed emotions of sadness and anger welled up. He even put a hand up to the side of his head as if it was going to explode.

"Those sick mother fuckers. Absolute monsters. All this time… I thought I was alone. All the pain that I felt, for nothing. They put me through this for their own fucking purposes. To push their agenda along and see what fucking follows. They are probably monitoring us right now. If I was as strong as I was back at home, why I would just… grrr I don't even want to think about it!" His anger continued to grow the more he thought about those men. How powerless and useless he felt. He put his hands back down to his knees and stared into the floor with eyes burning with hatred. Cold, icy stares matched well with his color. Little did he know that an emotion that he didn't know he had was beginning to rise up.

"Damian, I don't know if this helps you out any but I think it would be in your best interests to know that this is how you normally are in these types of situations. You are sounding like your old self. You hate being useless and you are always striving to be more powerful to help not only yourself but others. This is how you are Damian. It is not a strange feeling, it's just simply a part of yourself that you have forgotten." She placed her hand over top of his and gave a reassuring squeeze. Hopefully he was calming down.

"I guess I can understand that… this feeling links over to my selfless behavior and how much I wanted to protect everyone yet, in a way I think I also wanted to be acknowledged. For people to see that I myself am not worthless. The past me didn't want to end up like how I am now. A worthless, depressing little ball of pathetic bullshit who just needs to get his stuff together before he does something stupid. I just want to go home… please find a way to get us home. I want to return to my normal self again. I want to be the Damian that you know, that everyone knows! No one wants to be around me now… all the people at school they… They just like similar things. That's it. No one is actually friends with me. I tend to sit in isolated areas and no one really gives me the time of day other than the teachers. No one ever comes to join me or to tell me to come sit with them or nothing. It's just acquaintances. You wouldn't know what that's like…" he slumped down a bit more after that. Renamon moved to sit right beside him and seemed to match his posture.

"Please don't think that. I know very much what it's like. And… You are still you. I know that deep down you are still the same person. You just need a little help getting him out. I'll be here every step of the way. I FOUND you Damian. I refuse to lose you again." She placed her hand in his shoulder and gave another one of those smiles. She means what she says.

Damian put his hand over top of hers and smiled back. He felt bad for waking her up still but at least he was feeling a bit better about everything. " _I'm gonna have to ask her about what she means another time. How could she have been alone before I came around? I just don't see how that's possible."_ He tossed away the thought and moved it to something else. "I'm glad you feel that way. It makes things better knowing someone cares for you." He noticed that it was getting later and later the more they rambled. He had done enough harm for one night.

"Do you want to go back to sleep? I shouldn't have woken you up I didn't mean too. I'll sleep on the couch downstairs if you want me to." He put his hand down and seemed to drift his eyes away from hers. He was rather ashamed of his behavior and he should be so much better to someone so nice to him.

Her face seemed to get more serious but still had a look of worry about it. "Yes I would like to sleep but only if you are too. I won't be able to sleep knowing that you are up and about in an uncomfortable couch downstairs. Unless you wish to sleep by yourself… I won't have a problem with it. It's your house and your rules. I just worry for you is all." She had a nervous smile on her that made Damian feel a little upset with himself. She was just worried for him and wanted to take care of him and he makes it seem like he is shoving her away. Even though he is still so confused as to why she even likes him and why she is so nice to him, he wants to return the favor. He doesn't want to he a rude person to the one being that treats him like he matters.

"No no! Please don't think that. I'm sorry. Let's just go back to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you. Hopefully you'll catch some winks before morning comes. I already feel bad for a lot of things so if you at least feel well rested then that will make me feel better." Once again he went back to scratching his head nervously. Hopefully she wouldn't be upset anymore. He sucks at wording and he sucks at conversations. " _I suck at life!"_

Her smile came back when he said that. "If it will make you feel better then I'd be happy to. Thank you Damian. Goodnight my dearest, and have a good rest with no nightmares this time." She gave him a quick side hug before rolling over to her side near the wall and putting the covers over her. Her yellow fur on her shoulders stick out when she puts the covers on. Something that he just noticed and now likes.

"Goodnight Renamon. Thank you…" he went ahead and laid back into his spot, covering himself with the blanket. Her back was already turned to him and he can almost feel her heartbeat steadying on the bed. He laid on his back and stared up into the ceiling, pretending that they were stars. For some reason he could always clearly see the night sky when he looked up, no matter where he was. It was his favorite thing besides the moonlight, and aurora borealis.

A minute or so passed before he managed to actually fall asleep. He didn't feel any dread or sorrow. For once he was calm and collected before he fell asleep. Rena had put his mind at ease and opened him up to forms of sympathy and more things in him that he could have imagined. Renamon however, had not fallen asleep yet. Her mind was up wondering many things. Why they clouded his memories and placed fake ones in him to simply crush him and put him through pain. How they would be able to go home. So many more things. She needed to keep calm but there was just too many things rushing through at once. It was starting to get unbearable.

Even though Damian was asleep, for some reason he felt something that was starting to bother him in his mind. He could feel all of the feelings that renamom was having but he did not know it was hers. This was something else that he didn't know he had; linked minds under serious circumstances and situations. Her mind was dreaded and filled with all kinds of things and he could feel it ever so slightly. His body seemed to react off of it without his judgment. He turned over and nuzzled his head into her back while wrapping an arm and a leg over her. Had he been awake, he would have jumped out the window as he had no idea why the hell he would do that out of nowhere. It's like cuddling on a big Valentine's day teddy bear only warmer, alive, and a fox. Not a bear.

Her eyes darted open as a slight gasp came out from her lips. She didn't expect it much like him had he been awake. Her shock was soon being replaced with content as her mind had started to settle down. She just closed her eyes and let it all happen. Both of their stresses would drain away as they slept in the comfort of each other. Her tail even reacted back by wrapping around his leg. This was very comfortable for her and she knew that he was dead in his sleep so for now he wouldn't mind.

Soon even she began to nod off. The serenity of the silence with their heartbeats intertwining, it was all too much to handle. Her drowsiness took over as she too fell into the entrancing slumber that awaited her. They both would sleep comfortably in the darkness, with the moon beginning to peak through the window.

Their resting would stay for a few more hours than intended. Damian had expected to have woken up at around eight but instead he started to stir at ten. The reason for his stirring was because of the fact that he no longer felt the divine comfort that he had before. Something was now missing and his body hated it. So with a bed head and all he decided to sit straight up and rub his blurred eyes, letting out a yawn as well. Once his vision had cleared, he looked over at the clock and just about jumped out of the bed.

"Jeez… why am I waking up this late. I'm normally up earlier. Huh… maybes it's cause I didn't have another dream. I hope that happens more often." He scratched his bed head and slowly got out of the bed. Once his toes hit the soft carpet he didn't hesitate to walk on over to the dresser and slip on some shorts for the time being. He decided to keep the t-shirt. He would change it later. What he didn't know was what he was going to do on this Saturday morning.

He had stopped dead in his tracks when he looked back at his bed and remembered something. " _Wait a minute… where's Renamon? Wasn't it real? Or was it really my imagination_?" his thoughts were broken when he heard something coming up the steps. They weren't loud at all they were almost rather quiet but he could tell that they held power behind them. He went over to grab the door but before he could, the door opened up and in came the yellow fox from the night before. Her blue eyes darted immediately to his.

"Morning sleepy head. It's about time you woke up. You are normally up much earlier than this. Though it's not as bad as when you sleep all the way to one in the afternoon. You become such a grouch." She smiled at him and he didn't seem to just understand that yet. He was still a bit groggy and his head was literally pounding.

"Morning to you too. I thought I would have woken up earlier as well but I guess that wasn't the plan today. My head is just killing me, so maybe that's why I woke up. That still doesn't explain why I slept so long." He put his hand on his head out of annoyance from the headache. He felt like it was going to explode or something. "You find everything alright? You must have been up a while ago so I'm guessing you watched TV and ate right? Did you at least sleep well?" he lowered his hand and stretched out his limbs after he finished the questions. Weird timing for a stretch.

"Oh I'm sorry that your head hurts. I wish I could help you but I don't know how to I'm afraid. Anyhow, everything has been quite alright Damian. I ate already and have been watching some TV show about this guy who was fighting off these snow people that looked undead. He had dragons and everything on his side it was rather thrilling to watch." She decided to avoid the topic of sleep for a good reason. It was really hard for her to lie to her partner so keeping it a secret was her best bet.

"Ahh, yes I know of that show. Really good one. Lots of seasons." He went over to the edge of his bed, sat down, and patted for her to sit next to him which she happily obliged. He hissed as he rubbed the side of his head again from the annoying pain. "I'm glad everything was good for you. If it feels like home then all is well. But what about sleep? Did you sleep well? You never answered?" he looked into her eyes intently, trying to see her gestures and if they would change or not.

She hesitated a bit and seemed to slightly squeeze the blankets of the bed. " _Damn Tamer, you can read minds sometimes. What will I do with you Damian?"_ He noticed the hesitation and was about to act on it but she managed to speak up from her little moment.

"W-well, I'm sorry I wasn't able to prevent your nightmare or… memory. But I slept well after we fell back asleep. While you slept you could sense something Damian. I'm sure of it. Almost like you could unconsciously read my mind and your body acted on my instabilities. You comforted me without even being conscious and it was simply amazing. I thank you even though you did not know. It was nice." She straightened back up and gave him that smile… it reminds him of something he would see in a manga or something. It was genuine, nice, and heartwarming.

He scratched his head in not only embarrassment but because he is also nervous. "Well… like you said. I didn't really know what I did. I'm glad you felt better though. I'm guessing you were probably thinking about how we would get home right? I was wondering the same. But I would like to get my memories back before I go back." He looked out the window and began to ponder on how long that would take exactly. Could he find those people and make them give him his memories back if he were to leave immediately? They could also take away those bullshit ones that they implemented.

" _How? He read it again? Did he get anything else from it I wonder…"_ She placed her paw on his shoulder and tried to put him at ease. She could tell his mind was beginning to wander again. "Worry not Damian, we will get your memories back. How we will get back, I think I hit something here and I want your opinion. If those people who messed with your head knew about you maybe they know of a way back. They might have the tech in order to get us back. They must have gotten enough data from both of our emergences to get some kind of location pinpointed."

He looked back at her and seemed to wave his pointed finger at her. "You may have got something there yeah. Those guys might have everything we need. In the memory they stated that they deal with supers and extraterrestrials before so I wouldn't put it past them to know how to send us back. Good idea Rena." He got up from the seat in his anticipation and began to mutter to himself, pacing back and forth in the room wondering just how he could pull it off as well as all the outcomes.

Renamon seemed to look at him intently as he paced. "Uhhh, Damian?" her head slightly tilted to the side as she questioned the man.

"Hmm? Yeah?" He stopped his pacing and focused back on her. "What's up?"

"You know this is also something you do frequently. You tend to pace, tap your feet rapidly when sitting in place, mutter to yourself. This is also something you do very often. I'm kinda happy to see that again even though you tend to make poor Gatomon worry." that signature smile makes an appearance.

"Huh… well that's good news. I'm glad to hear that I'm starting to resemble myself normally. I am sorry if I tended to worry anyone. I am simply looking at all the possible outcomes in hopes that there are more positives than negatives. Over analyzation is a problem but honestly I'm just trying to be super careful. If something goes wrong and I put you in danger, I will never forgive myself. I don't know why but I just have this feeling and it rose up when you came to me. I can't bare the thought of letting my friends get hurt. From what you told me, this is how I am. Slowly but surely, I am becoming the person you once knew."

She took a deep sigh while closing her eyes, putting her hands on her lap, and keeping her posture nice and straight. She was happy that he was returning to normal. As always, however, he is still very charitable or altruistic in his behaviours. This mindset, while very noble, can still be all too dangerous for him. She almost lost him after all. Twice, actually. Twice she almost lost him and she has no idea how to feel about it right now. So many mixed emotions were stirring that she simply left a worried expression, not saying a word and letting her deep eyes do the talking.

It took him a second as he was simply waiting on some sort of reply but after realizing that she had not spoken and her gaze began to wander to the floor, he decided to speak up. "Rena? You okay? Was it something I said? Please tell me if it is. I'm sorry if I upset you…" his tone seemed to get a bit sorrow filled near the end there. He began to scratch the back of his head again. It was some kind of nervous tick that he has.

She seemed to snap out of her trance when she began to notice that his tone seemed to drift off. "Hmm? Oh Damian, it's not you. I'm sorry for drifting off there for a bit. My mind is just in a bit of a haze. Please forgive me." She seemed to bow a bit in order to make her apology seem more meaningful.

"Jeez… you don't have to apologize all the time you know. Don't strain yourself. Being so apologetic is just gonna make me feel bad all the time. Don't be hard on yourself either." To his knowledge, this was the first time he was actually demanding someone to do something. He never really did that in school. He sure as hell doesn't remember if he did it back then other than the obvious demands of the suited men to let him go.

She gave a nervous chuckle. "I'll try my best not too. For you. It's just… well." She looked to her left to try and avert her gaze once more. She really didn't want to bring it up but he once said long ago, that if there is something you want to say to just get it off your chest and don't look back. " _I'll always be a shoulder for you to lean on. I'll always be a shield to protect you from any harm, and I'll always be your sword to vanquish all that is evil. Have faith in me! I'll always be here for you!"_ she recited out loud, minus the vast amount of screaming that Damian had put in when he had said it originally.

Damian's eyes seemed to widen as he heard this quote. For some reason upon hearing these words, something in his head had clicked. A connection between him and Renamon has sparked. He began to see it from her vision. This whole fight... a flashback from a troubled time.

 **Rampaging BlackGreymon**

 _This will be a rather long flashback, since I wanted to include a lot of back story to the scenes. It is just a forewarning. Hope you enjoy._

The young man yelled out into the world as his gear digitized onto him, which he now bore the title of the Black knight of Justice. His Black and red armor shining in the light as he digitized a great shield into his hand and protected the ones he cared for. The rampaging BlackGreymon was relentless, as it kept attacking and attacking without showing any signs of fatigue. It had beaten so many tamers and their digimon. It had even beaten Chloe and her gatomon which digivolved to Angewomon. Sure they didn't have much experience with the new digivolution but Angewomon is crazy strong! To think that they were beaten by this BlackGreymon was insane to him. This digimon had so much power and rage, it was almost like it was being fueled by an evil being. Renamon who had digivolved into kyubimon was beaten down too. This was the final nail into the coffin. His power awoke once again.

Everyone sat in awe as the knight once again made its appearance. It made a striking resemblance to that of a mech from some of the comics he would read as it had covered his face and all around seemed to have lots of spikes and pointy ends. His eyes were not blue when in this form however. Gatomon and Renamon seemed to be the only ones to notice too, but his eyes changed to red when the power rises within him and gets released. The red crystal looking eyes on his helmet are glowing from his anger at the rampaging virus digimon.

"You made the biggest mistake of your life you damn monster! You should have never hurt my friends! I'll make sure that this is the end of you!" he screamed out as the digimon kept attacking his shield with horn attacks and fire blasts. It started to get even more angry as he began to use his shield as a huge blunt weapon. The raw force alone was tremendous, but with Damians added strength to it, being hit with the shield was like getting hit by a truck. It started clawing and kicking and even attempting to bite at Damian, but he stood his ground as a true shield should. The roars were deafening, but it mattered not to Damian. He was lost in a rage of his own.

"Everyone get out of here! I will take care of him! He won't get past me! Go!" he shouted out to everyone as he fought the digimon. Some had listened and most had gotten out of the danger zone to simply watch. The BlackGreymon's attacks were getting stronger and stronger by the minute the more Damian had bashed and punched it to beat it down. Damian could tell that his attacks were becoming ineffective so he digitized his greatsword, which he proudly used alongside his shield. A true knight of nobility. He slashed and the digimon charged and stabbed at him at even more relentless speeds.

Eventually they stopped, both panting and running out if stamina, looking at each other right in the eyes. With both stopping their assaults they realized that both of them were on their final legs. They were both landing so many precise strikes on each other, it was unknown by his friends and the rest of the teams who was going to drop first. Damian's armor was beginning to crack and the BlackGreymon had been slashed and beaten to a pulp. Everyone was yelling and cheering for Damian to beat it and to keep fighting. Renamon, however, was barely able to stand and could barely even watch the fight. She winced every time she saw him take a hit. She was supposed to fight for him. It wasn't supposed to be like this. His armor just kept cracking and breaking the more they fought and it kept tearing her apart. In her weakened form and after seeing him so tired and wounded, she felt so useless that she let loose tears and cried out to him.

"Damian… I'm so sorry for not being strong enough. This isn't how it's supposed to be. I want to protect you… but I'm just not strong enough! Please forgive me for not being able to protect you. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore… Please forgive me!" she yelled with tears flowing out. Gatomon and Chloe had released tears of their own as they also cried knowing they weren't strong enough. They didn't want Damian to get himself into this situation but deep down both knew that he was their only hope.

He straightened up his form and pointed sword and shield back to the BlackGreymon. "Don't you dare apologize to me, don't you dare say you aren't strong enough, and don't you dare cry for me! I made this choice. This guy is strong… wicked strong for no reason at all. Seeing him beat down all those people and their digimon made me mad. What made it even worse was when he hurt my friends! You are all I have got, and he was attempting to take it all from me! I wasn't gonna sit back and watch it happen! I'll always be a shoulder for you to lean on. I'll always be a shield to protect you from any harm, and I'll always be your sword to vanquish all that is evil. Have faith in me! I'll always be here for you!"

Her tears were still falling as she looked up at him with so many emotions flowing through her. It was so emotional that she couldn't stop her cries. The BlackGreymon roared out into the multiverse with its power increasing once again. With once final attack, it charged at him with insane speed with a fiery flame horn, while roaring as loud as it could.

Damian had used the power that remained to put his shield up to guard and his sword up to thrust. The cracks on his armor began to glow red as his crystal eyes broke, revealing his icey blue ones staring right at the incoming BlackGreymon. He let loose his own yell with all the power he could muster behind it, lunging forward his sword like a lance as it slashed at the beast as it passed.

All was quiet amongst the scene. Damian dropped his sword to the ground as his shield and armor starting to crack even more. Eventually, his armor and shield broke, digitizing into the sky in the shapes of blue crystal shards, with nothing but pain on his face as blood poured from the open wound on his chest. He coughed up blood as he fell forward, with his vision slowly fading to black. The BlackGreymon had stood there longer than him before falling down itself and digitizing into the same blue shards like his armor, except there were hints of purple and black swirls of power releasing into the atmosphere. Possibly his left over evil power that had made him so insanely strong.

Once again, the battlefield was quiet. Some gasps were heard but Renamon gave out a sharp breath at the sight of her partner getting hit right in the chest. She could barely breathe, only giving out shakey breathes as years slowly falled. She got up slowly, and as she walked over to him, he began to fall right to the ground with nothing but emptiness on his face.

"DAMIAN!" she cried out as she sprinted over to him as fast as she could with her battered body. She got down on her knees and turned him over. Upon looking at his face and wound on his chest, she lost it. She put his head on her lap and tried to stroke his hair as she talked to him.

"Damian?! Damian please speak to me… please. Please Damian! I'm so sorry! I should have been been able to help you… I'm so sorry…" they were soon both joined by Chloe and Gatomon who were now checking him as well, both visibly upset much like renamon. Chloe pulled out her cell phone and called for help. Gatomon tried to shake his arm in order to get a reaction but to no avail. "Please wake up Damian… Chloe and Renamon get sad when you get hurt...please get up" she said as she continued to nudge him. The only responses they all got were his labored breathing and his slow heartbeats. She gently set his head down so that his body was completely flat, and Rena put both her hands on his wound and did her best to keep pressure. There wasn't much she knew on wounds as their friend, Trent, was the groups main medic. He wasn't with the group however, as he was on mission elsewhere. So she decided to just try and use some bit of common sense. She has seen movies but she doesn't think it's best to start experimenting at this moment.

"Is anyone coming to help him Chloe? Will he make it? Please tell me!" Renamon asked with so much worry in her eyes. She was in a panic mode so she couldn't help but ask such questions.

"Help is on the way. They will take him to a hospital and make sure that he makes it out of this. We just have to hope that he pulls through. They are pretty close by so it won't be too long now. Let's just try our best to keep pressure on the wound okay? It's all we can do for now. I can hear the sirens now." She put her hands over top of the foxes and helped to apply more pressure. They could feel his slow heartbeat, as well as his labored and scratchy breaths.

"Dammit… why did he have to go and do that? Why? I felt so useless then and I still do now! He is always risking his life for others… never looking out for himself. Damian y-you… you stupid idiot!" she cried out. By this point a large crowd of all the tamers and their digimon had gathered and were all quietly whispering amongst themselves. They whispered things such as "is he gonna be okay?" and "I hope he is alive".

The medics have finally arrived on the scene and pulled their vehicle up right to him. The crowd backed up and got away from the medics so that they could do their job. The back doors swung open and 3 men popped out, rushing over to Damian. Chloe had gotten up and away to let them do what they need to but Renamon's mind was so lost she failed to notice the men.

One of them knelt down with some device to check his pulse. While he did so, the two others were getting a stretcher ready for him. "He has lost a lot of blood, we need to get him there fast. Come on let's get him out of here. We will keep him stabilized on the way. Ma'am I thank you for your help but you need to step away now. You can meet us at the hospital" he said to renamon as he finished up on using the machine. He gestured for the others to come and they did. They rolled the stretcher over to him and had it low to the ground so that they could put him on it. Renamon, although unwilling to, obeyed the man and got up and away from Damian.

She kept her eyes on Damian as they put him on the stretcher, rolled him over to the car, and put him in. After everything was set they closed the vehicle and set off to the hospital. They only thing Rena could do was stand there, with no more tears to fall. Chloe hugged her and tried to comfort her. Gatomon stayed by Chloe's side, looking up at Renamon with her ears down.

"Try not to worry Rena. He'll pull through. He has always been hard headed yes but he is strong. He won't give up on us so easily. He said it himself. He'll always be here for us, and for you. Have faith in him." She wiped away her tears and used a cloth to wipe a away Renamon's, who nodded in response. A few sniffles later and that's when Renamon looked at Chloe with a serious and worried look in her eye.

"I'm going to him. I can't wait a minute longer." was all she said before running off and jumping around using the trees. She was so fast it almost seemed like a blur.

"Jeez.. you could have given me a minute to get a cab." before she could reach for her phone, the horde of people converged on her and gatomon. They all started talking at once and it was hard to pick up a lot of what they said. What she did get though, was a lot of thank you's to not only them, but for Damian. For saving everyone. To everyone at this event, he truly was a hero. They all knew that if the time called for it, that he would do what he did again, without even second guessing himself.

Chloe smiled after the group began to disperse. " _Man… Damian really is the strongest Tamer I know. Incredible… thank you Damian."_ She thought to herself as she finally got to her cellphone.

 **Later**

Renamon had looked down at her hands as she entered the forest and saw how they were covered in the blood of her partner. She began to feel dizzy, wanting to slam her fist into the ground, but she made do with a lake in the distance to wash them off. Once she did so, she went off into the trees.

Renamon was using the forest as her best form of transportation. She and Damian had learned how to move by jumping from branch to branch, kinda like a ninja. This was much harder for Damian however, and it's pretty obvious as to why. They were taught this by an older master of theirs. Her name was Karai Hagakure. She wasn't all that old, it was just her teachings that were a bit… old school. She had a Renamon of her own who went by the name of Izumi. Izumi mostly taught Rena everything but every now and again it would be a joint task. They were both pretty ruthless and downright scary. They both were way older than them, and had experience under their belt. They saw something in Damian and Renamon after they accidently fought against them thinking they were the rogue tamer and digimon that were straight up criminals.

Thinking about all this really brings her back. "They would probably kill him if they found out he still hasn't named me" she chuckled just thinking about it and it was really lightening her mood. Everyone else names their digimon at some point… except Chloe. She is still trying to think of a name that has to do with Angels. Damian never wanted to name her, as he thought it should be her who gives herself a name. It was not up to him on what it should be, and no matter what it was he would accept it. It was so sweet of him to say that. Why she hasn't come up with one she doesn't know, just that she wants a name with a true meaning.

She finally reached the hospital, and her sorrow filled mood came back full circle upon remembering his condition. They were both still young and stupid… but they can't be making these types of mistakes anymore. Master Hagakure taught them better.

Rena brushed herself off rather quickly and rushed through the automatic doors. The lady at the front was filling out some paperwork until she came in and looked up at Rena.

"Oh a Renamon! Hello there. What are you here for ma'am?" she could barely end her question as immediately after, Renamon answered.

"I need to see Damian. Damian Maddox. He is injured and I need to be with him." The woman showed her his room as well as the room number. Without hesitation she began to rush down the halls frantically looking for his number. Eventually she found it, but entered a panic when she couldn't open the door because it had been locked. She looked through the door hole as saw that the doctors were already working on him, and they had huge needles…

They injected it right into his wound, and Damian screamed out into the world from the immense pain. All that could go through her mind right now was what were they doing to him and why are they still doing it to him. She couldn't stand watching as her eyes welled up again. She knew they were not gonna let her in, so like anyone else, she sat down on one of the chairs outside the operating room and hid her face into her hands. The screams from Damian being in pain as well as the constant beeping from the machinery were driving her insane. They kept talking amongst each other, all frantically making sure that he will get through this.

He was strong, and Renamon always acknowledged that. However, even though most consider them adults, they still have a ways to go. Damian called to Renamon specifically when he was a bit younger, and the two had been with each other for five years now. Right now, Damian is 18 years old, and Renamon has only been in the Damian's for five but is technically around his age now. They were inseparable, and as their group expanded, they only got more experienced, stronger, and happier with how their life was going. Everyone always picked on him when he was younger for having Renamon as a digimon, as some saw that as a bit girly. Renamon didn't seem to care all that much but to Damian, it meant everything. He would fight others who made fun of her, simply because he always believed her to be the strongest and smartest he could ever have. It made her feel so happy to have found a partner like him. Now? All she feels is worthlessness…

The doctors began to trickle out of the room as time kept passing by. Each one giving her a little bow of respect before heading off. His screams had stopped long ago, but she can still hear it in her head. They were just helping him, but whatever that needle had, Damian didn't like it. After some more time passed, her shaking began to calm down. There were no more tears to be shed, as she had almost run out. Her ears shot up when the final Doctor opened up the door and walked over to her, in which she darted upward while wiping her eyes.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry we had to lock you out like that, but we needed to do what we could for Mr. Maddox. He has been stitched up and has had a lot of blood loss. Whatever hit him had hit him hard enough for him to have complications with breathing on top of his grave wound. He is taking in oxygen rather well now, but we have to keep that machine on him just incase. We will have to keep an eye on him for about three days. After then he can choose to go home but he can't do much moving around and certainly no fighting. I'll be back later to check on him. You may go in now." They doctor did his bow before setting off in a little rush. They had their work cut out for them.

Renamon didn't hesitate to open up the door and enter. When she closed the door behind her, she slowed down her pace and walked slowly over to where Damian was revealed. The TV monitor was at a steady pace but still rather slow. He was breathing with the mask on his face, and his roguelike hair was still ruffled from when she stroked it last, minus a few movements from the trip here. She couldn't see his wound as they had completely covered it, but she could already see some tiny scars on his arms and stomach region. They weren't noticeable without really looking, but she still didn't like them. She doesn't want her partner to be battered by the cruelty of the world. She only wants the best for him, as well as for him to be happy. She pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down, beginning to pet his hair again.

She loved to run her fingers through it, as when they were younger, it helped him fall asleep faster. She stroked and pet and even ran her furry fingers through it, all really slow as to not disturb him. She was trying her best to just remain calm and think to herself that everything is okay and he will pull through just fine. He was, and there wasn't that much doubt about it to her, she just couldn't help but overthink and worry about him. It's what she does best.

While still running his hair and head, she leaned down and nuzzled the side of his face that wasn't covered by the mask. "You'll pull through this… I know you will. You are so strong… I just know you'll have to be alright. For my sake, please get better soon, I just want to go home with you by my side." She lifted her head up off of him but she stayed right by his side, rubbing his head to soothe him in his slumber. She knows he would appreciate it. Her whole body was simply leaning onto his bed while she sat on the edge of her chair. The sound of their breathing and all the machinery was all that there was.

Her exhaustion was now finally kicking in. Everyone had fought long and hard in the fight today, and she didn't realize just how tired she was until she crossed both of her arms on the bed and laid her head on them. She was beginning to nod off as her vision began to fade away. Her slumber came a lot sooner when she felt a hand come and pet her head a few times. She was so tired she didn't even try to check if it was just an instinct or if he had woken up. Either way, she is now fast asleep, hoping that her partner was going to pull through.

 **Back to Present**

Damian had a very surprised look in his face as he tried to take everything in. The world that he had saw and all the people and digimon that encompassed it were amazing, and all in just a single flashback. He was finally starting to grasp just the kind of world he lived in, and why he felt so outlandish compared to everyone else. Most importantly, he saw just who he was. He actually helped others with a strong sense of courage and selflessness. He didn't feel worthless, and he didn't feel like he was nothing but a let down.

"Renamon wha… what was that? Did you do that? Did you see what I just saw just then?" He sat beside her again and looked at his hands just to make sure everything was okay. He then looked over to his partner and waited for her response. She seemed to be looking at her hand as well, only to clench it and finally speak up.

"Yeah… we triggered our private channel again. I don't know how we do it but please just bare with me here. I hardly understand how we do it myself. We had masters long ago. Izumi and Karai were their names. I'll have to tell you their story another time. But nevertheless they were our masters. They taught us many things in our time together but what we could never comprehend was their ability to communicate without even talking or giving off any kind of signal. They dumbed it down for us and said it's some kind of private channel that makes it so that human and digimon partners can talk with and exchange many graphic images using our minds. Kinda like a telepathy except a lot more complicated with a lot better results. In a fight they did not need to shout orders, for they were saying it without a single word. They could relay locations or past events using their combined efforts, and they could see it play out in its real time from whoever sent it's perspective, and in the real world it hardly seems like time has passed at all. If you were in the vision for thirty minutes, you'd come out and realize it's hardly been a minute." She closed her eyes upon thinking back to their time yet again.

"That's insane! To think that something like that is possible… and we just did it! Right here and now! The best part is that you said we have done this before. This isn't the first time. How did we manage to do it?" He was quite curious of this whole situation. He was really getting into the whole telepathy idea. His past self seemed to come through a bit in the sense that if he and Renamon were able to perfect this, they would be hands down unstoppable back in their real world. Renamon had opened her eyes and looked at her partner before staring off again while she explained.

"Well, like I said, I hardly know myself. I think I remember Izumi saying that it's only possible for those who are so close, that together they could still be considered the same person. Izumi and Karai had very different personalities but they complement one another real well. Their synergy was almost perfect. Maybe that is what she means. We have to have perfect synergy to the point where we can pull off stuff like that. Our minds have to resonate off each other. It takes both of us though, one cannot lead the other. We must be the same person… that is all I can make of it."

"Woah… so we activated it subconsciously just then and for a good bit, achieved a state of sameness? We were the same person for just long enough that you were able to send me a vision from our past? That is so… crazy! I can't even believe how beautiful our world was. I know it wasn't exactly the best one to look at all things considered but just… wow." He began to get goosebumps just thinking about heading back. His drive to find a way home kept increasing a significant amount.

Renamon had cheered up a bit and giggled at Damian's awestruck behavior. "Our world is something else that is certain. I just hope we can return to it soon." She kept her form and straightened up just a bit. She didn't want to be so gloomy all the time. She had a feeling though, that he was going to ask more about her breakdown. It was almost inevitable for her.

"It's more than I imagined… this is just… wow. My brain is gonna explode Rena, I am telling you. I used to have powers? We used to fight as a team and everything? I never imagined myself being a fighter. This is so crazy… now I really want to go back. But before we find out how, I need to try and get myself back to normal. I'm starting to get an idea of who I was and you tell me that I am slowly returning, but I will never fully return until all of my past has been revealed. There is no doubt in my mind that we can overcome this. We have dealt with tougher. Right? How is a one little fight and a stupid mistake of mine gonna keep us apart?"

So many things were dwelling within him, and there was so much that he wanted to say, but he didn't really want to overwhelm Renamon. Instead, he just tried to calm down. They had been sitting and chatting for quite a while now.

"We will manage through it without a doubt. There is nothing that you can't do Damian. You are the strongest person I know." She stared into his icy blue eyes with her bright and vibrant eyes of Azure. He always loved that color of hers. She gave that smile of hers again to back up what she said.

"You said that in that vision… from what I could see, I would say that I wasn't all that strong. I just wanted to protect you. I wanted to protect everyone. I just did my best to make sure that everything was going to be okay. In the end I did what I said I was going to do but… was I really all that strong? So many people had fought that Virus digimon and look at what it managed to do to me. My armor and shield broke, I was almost put out of commission, and I the worst part is that I made you feel what I have been feeling ever since I landed here… worthlessness." He laid his head onto her shoulder, and wrapped an arm around her in order to try and comfort her. He really doesn't want anyone to feel what those people put in his head.

"I-I know it was very stupid of me. That was one of the causes of our fight. You told me many times that I am not worthless and that I shouldn't ever think such a thing. I'm sorry, I truly am. It's just hard on me Damian… I'm supposed to fight for you, and when I can't even do that… what purpose do I have?" She closed her eyes up again as her somber feelings welled up again.

Damian didn't even hesitate when she asked such a question. He hugged her tighter just to add something to it. "I called out to you did I not? I didn't choose any other one, just you. Back then I believed through the thick of it that you would make the greatest and strongest partner ever to me. Even now, with my fucked up brain, I still believe it. I will never stop thinking that for as long as I live. Not even a bunch of assholes in suits could stop me from thinking so. If you really don't think you are strong enough, all you gotta go is train some more when we get back. You can start here but there wouldn't be as much help compared to having the help of other teams and even our masters. Trust me, I need help too. I don't even know how I activated that form. Without it, I'd say I'm pretty weak."

She hugged tighter back as to assure him that she was listening and believed him. She even let out a little heartwarming laugh. It made him feel a lot better to hear that. "I suppose when we both get back, we could both do with some vigorous training by our teachers. Let's just hope Ms. Hagakure doesn't kill us when we tell her all that has happened. She can be quite scary… Damian?" she then let go of him a little bit so she could turn and look at him in the eyes, which he did so as well.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" He seemed to grow rather worried before she put her forehead onto his. This eased him as he closed his eyes caressed the side of her face. They have been such close friends for so long that instinctively, they always knew how to calm each other down and make the other feel better.

"Thank you…" was all she said during their embrace. Damian wanted to question it further but he started to piece it together. He thinks he made her feel better so he decided not to bother it any more. They left the embrace after a few more moments and they both stood up smiling.

"What now partner? Should we figure out our next move? Or should we just relax for one more day? It's all up to you." She asked intently. It appeared that she would get her answer without him even figuring out his response yet, as his stomach growled from being hungry.

She chuckled at him and he scratched his head while laughing nervously himself. "Well I guess that answers that… I suppose it isn't all that good that I haven't ate something since yesterday. Your arrival kinda set off my whole track."

"Worry not partner, I will fix you up something hearty enough to fill you up two times worth. You should know better than to miss a meal Damian. Silly one…" She pinched his nose and opened up the door. Damian had responded with a "yow!" and some more little jabbers at how she pinched him, but it all settled down. Why? He was happy. He didn't know he had such a great companion. She was changing his whole demeanor back to how it was before. He couldn't be any happier. The only way to make this better is if everything were to return back to normal, for them to be back home with their friends and family.

Nevertheless he was happy. He regrets all of the sorrows he had felt before. All of those emotions were just fakes, implemented by a bunch of deranged men. He wish he could take them back, but now he just needs to work towards getting things back to how it was. This would act as a redemption of sorts. To see her happy would mean everything to him, and he knows that what would make her the happiest, would be to go home and see all our friends again, with Damian Maddox by her side.


	3. Chapter 3: Deep Inside my Heart

Chapter 3:

Deep Inside my Heart

Damian Maddox has been going through quite a lot, and all in such a short amount of time. He has been taking some things rather well, but there is still so much to comprehend. Right now, his partner is downstairs making them something to eat, and all he can think about, is what is supposed to be their next move. How would he regain more of his memories? How are they supposed to train in their world? Should he show her the world he lives in now?

"Ughhh. It's all so confusing! So many questions, and I want all of them answered right now! I don't want to find out on my own, that will take way too long!" he groaned as he laid out onto his bed. The bed was always his favorite place to retreat to, but the smell of food was starting to appease him. His stomach growled as the smell of pork filled the room.

Darting upwards, he straightened up his hair a bit, and went down the steps to be met with the T.V. playing Iron Man. ' _Oh, she is definitely an acquaintance of mine if she is watching Iron Man now, and while cooking too.'_ He thought as he peered into the kitchen. Surely enough, renamon was making what seemed (and smelled) to be pork chops with corn on the cob and lima beans. He had meant to make those with his dinner the other night, and the pork was for tomorrow, but how in the world could he complain? She most likely cooked way better than he ever could.

"I'll be, that smells delicious! Sorry I didn't have much to work with. I don't exactly go out all that much so, you know. But man I can't wait to try this, I bet you are the best cooker ever." He said as he entered into the kitchen completely. Renamon giggled as she focused her eyes back on the pork. "It's not a problem, I can work with whatever we have got. It's always uplifting for me to make food for others, as they always give compliments on how good it is. I hope that doesn't sound big headed, it just feels real nice is all. I work hard on my cooking skills." She said with a smile as she turned the pork over and added some spice for Damian.

His mouth was just watering hearing the sizzle on the pan and the smell of the spices blending so well with the meat. He just loved spicy stuff, and when the meat is spiced properly, it is truly heavenly. "Mmm man. I just can't wait." He said as he went over to the fridge and grabbed a cola from it. "What do you normally drink Rena?" He asked, looking in his fridge at the vast amount of sodas and other beverages.

"Well, I normally just drink water. I don't really go all out like you do." She said with a giggle. Damian shrugged as he grabbed a water bottle for her and closed the fridge. "Fair enough I suppose." He went over to the dining table and placed the water bottle in her spot, which would he facing the TV.

"Hey Renamon? Is it bad that I have no idea what we are going to do today?" She paused as she turned another slab of pork over. "No, not really. I don't care what we do Damian. My goal is for you to remember just exactly who you were, and to find a way to get you home." Damian looked up, zoning out and pondering about things until he looked back at her and nodded. "Hopefully those goals come to fruition sooner rather than later." She smiled as she pulled the pieces of pork out if the pan and turned off the stove. She then proceeded to make them both a plate full of food, bringing it over to the table and sitting down in the spot where Damian had placed her water. Damian sat in front of her, but didn't block her view of the TV due to the TV being a bit to her left. "I can see why you put this table the way you did. I imagine this was your spot." She commented.

"Yeah, it was but I don't mind you sitting there. Thank you so much for the meal." He said with a hearty smile as the both of them dug into their plates. "Mmmmm oh my god, this is beyond fantastic. This is delicious Renamon! You make me look like such a novice." He remarked with joy. Renamon just nodded her head. "You just haven't ever been taught properly. You never really asked to learn, you just kinda gave up ever since I picked up on the cooking for us." She didn't seem all that happy when she commented on that, and Damian was confused as to why she was.

"Well I mean, I can sort of understand why. You made this taste like heaven. I can cook in order to survive, but you can cook to serve a five star restaurant!" She cheered up and laughed, "Oh come on Damian, you flatter me. No need to over exaggerate." He just nodded his head with a smile plastered, "No exaggeration here." Renamon turned her attention to the movie, not being able to help that fact that she always loved watching action movies. They continued eating in each others presence, savoring every bite as they both pondered in their own worlds. Renamon was watching the TV, but in her head all she could think about was Damian and how she could get him home. Damian was also thinking about how he would return to normal and get back to his world, but he was more of less focused on Renamon. He wanted to try things that get her to feel like how it was back in their world while simultaneously finding a way to regain memories.

"I do have one thing in mind…" He said, breaking their silence. Her ears perked up as she looked at Damian. "What is it?" Damian had little food left on his plate, as he was never really one to take it slow. It was also just so friggin' good that he couldn't help it. "Did we spar a lot?" He asked nervously.

"Of course. That was a big part of our training. You use to always tell me 'no holds barred, and who dares wins.' I know that had to be some kinda quote from a movie or video game, but I kinda liked it. You and me would go off, and it was actually very good at distressing us." Damian nodded his head as he took another bite. "I wanna spar." He said bluntly, causing her to appear shocked. "Are you sure? From what I can tell, you don't retain anything from our home, and that includes your strength and fighting ability. You could get hurt real bad, and I don't wanna hurt you." She tried reasoning with him, but to no avail.

Damian was pretty serious on the subject, not exactly backing down. "We spared before? We could both gotten hurt but we do it anyway to hone our abilities. Besides, it's not like I'll hold it against you if you really mess me up. It happens, so let's just do it. I might reawaken something or I might have a memory." He explained, hoping she will level with him.

"O-okay, but I'm going to throw my punches. I do not wish to hurt you, so I will go all out, just not using the strength I should." She said sternly. He nodded with a smile, "Deal. I don't know too much, but fighting someone as agile and strong as you should knock something around in this head of mine. Make sure you don't hold back too much, I need to get beat every now and again." Renamon sighed as they finished up their plates and drinks. "Ahh that was so damn good. Thank you kindly." He said as he got up and grabbed their plates and silverware, putting them in the sink to wash later. He washed his hands and wiped his face at the sink.

Renamon was so elegant in her eating that she didn't have anything to clean naturally. At least, not yet. "Hey Renamon? I got a weird question." He asked as he wiped himself with a kitchen towel. She had wiped her mouth with a paper towel and threw it into the trash can. "Yes? What is it?" She tilted her head the side slightly with her ears perked up. "How do you wash? I just hop in a shower, is it the same with digimon?" He asked, truly wondering if they do. He put on his shoes, since he was going to head outside.

"Our concept is that we are nothing but code; a bunch of one's a zero's meant to fight on behalf of our tamer. In our world however, that's just simply not true. We are beings as well, with real lives like everyone else. We need to eat and sleep just like people do, so of course we need to shower every once in a while. I took little bathes and such at this beautiful lake we used to go swimming at, but since there is no such lake here I will have to use the shower." They both got up and began to walk outside from the back door, wishing to spar where they had plenty of space.

"Well you are lucky in the sense that you are never really naked with all that fur. When you get wet I imagine your appearance doesn't really change all that much considering the way your fur is. I have to actually get naked in order to shower, and that's embarrassing when you have a guest." He explained with a blush.

"You may be right about those things, but you do know that I am naked all the time naturally right? All digimon are, except the ones that sport clothes like Leomon and such. I do have two other forms that I can take, but I'll explain them another time." His eyes shot open in shock, staring up at her blue eyes. She looked confused by this fact. "What? Oh, I suppose you wouldn't really remember that. I apologize."

"Well yeah, I wouldn't remember it but are you telling me that you would sleep with ME pretty much naked? All the time? You serious?" He asked, nearly psyching out as his blush grew. She grew one as well upon really thinking about it. "You expressed that it would never be a problem since it's only natural for digimon. Pets for humans are naturally naked aren't they? It's not that much different you know."

He shrugged. "I suppose you have a point, but a pet doesn't talk to you and act as a human does, so maybe current me just needs some adjusting." She laughed nervously as they made it to a stable area in the backyard, out into his little forest where they would be secluded. "If you want, I can put some clothes on so that you won't be so embarrassed. I still wish to sleep with you, so if I need to put some clothes on I will."

He rubbed his head getting super embarrassed. "Ahhh we will talk about this another time. Come on, let's fight." He said as he got himself ready. Both of their attitudes cleared up, and they both were now dead serious. Focusing on his opponent, Damian got himself ready for anything. " _She is not from a normal world. I am not from a normal world. I have to expect anything, as many things from our world are different than here… hopefully she doesn't claw me."_ He told himself in his thoughts, watching as she narrowed her eyes at him, slowly walking to her left in a type of circle. He followed her lead by making sure she stayed in his view. When she stepped to his left, he stepped to his right. They circled each other until she finally went off, lunging forward at an unbelievable speed and hitting him right in the stomach with her giant fist.

"Ahh!" He groaned in pain as she then swept his leg and pushed him down, hitting the ground on his back. She felt so bad after seeing the pain written on his face, knowing she very well knocked the breath out of him. "You have to remember things here aren't what we consider normal. Everything here is slow, and no match for our strength and speed in the other world. Try to match my level, remember the vision I showed you. You were the knight of black, you must have some way to bring it back out." She said as she let him get up. He clenched his stomach and just grit his teeth.

"Just keep fighting and don't baby me, something will happen eventually. It has too." He said sternly as he straightened himself and growled a little bit. For some reason, he could feel something within him not liking the fact that he just got jacked up really easily. It was all so fast. "As you wish…" was all she responded with as she charged at him yet again. He placed his hands out in front of him this time, anticipating and blocking the attack that he figured would come to his face. In the moment of catching her fist, however, she quickly took her knee and placed it onto his stomach, hitting him in the same spot as where he got punched. It hurt like hell, but he endured as somehow on instinct, he grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder. With the wind surely knocked out of her, he stood above her with his fist reared back. "Yield." was all he said, not wishing to hurt her.

"Not this time." She responded as she swiftly got up, causing him to back up a little bit just incase she jumped on it again. "All right then, let's go!" he shouted as they both got ready again.

They would fight for at least an hour, and for Damian it was a ruthless beating. He only bested her three times, and they were all in a form of a grapple. Grapple moves had to have been her weakness if he was able to get her three times. However, she had him up at twelve wins. "You are doing better than at the start of this, but your strength is still the same. You need to open your mind and tap into the strengths of who you once were. That being is still you Damian, it was your power. Use it to defeat me. Surely you must hate the amount of losses you have?"

Catching his breath, he grew angry at the fact that he wasn't feeling anything other than loss. He wanted to be like the guy he saw in his vision. "Of course I fucking hate losing all these times! I saw who I used to be, and this is what I am now?! I am reduced into a pitiful little human with no strength behind his punch, no power to his words. I was reduced to nothing… and I can't fucking stand it!" He said gritting his teeth and holding his head as it began to pound. She didn't like the way he was talking, so she decided some tough love might be in order. Her old self from years ago began to surface as she darted to him and kicked him right on the side while he was distracted. "Do something about it then. Don't just sit there and pity yourself, fight. Show me you still have power."

"Grrgghh, damn it!" He yelled as he lunged his fist at her. He began to swing at her recklessly, but she dodged every single one effortlessly. She sighed as she caught his fist and threw him to the ground. "Come on, you think those people who took your memories are gonna be weak? You won't ever be able to return home in this state. You better grow quick, because staying weak and writhing in your sorrow won't do anything. You'll remain helpless, stuck here forever. As a matter of fact…" She gets on top of him and punches him in the chest, purposely avoiding his face. "We will both be trapped here, stuck forever because you are powerless. If our masters could see you now, they would disown you until the ends of the earth… fight!" she unleashed a mighty yell as she aimed for his face this time.

He couldn't think, so many things were being said, and so many things were happening. He felt pain, in both his mind and body. It was nothing but pain. So many things to take in, so many things to understand, and so many things to try and accomplish. He wanted her to go home, and he wanted to have strength like he did before. Right now who he was, was something completely different, and he hated it.

He lost it, he snapped, he broke. He caught her fist as it neared his face and she looked down at him with much surprise as his blue eyes flared. He grit his teeth as something swelled within him. She could feel it as she stared at him with shock. Damian lifted himself up, holding onto her fist hard but she endured the pain as they both stood staring into each others eyes. All of the sudden, he yelled out into the world as his energy exploded and sent Renamon flying away from him. He looked to the sky as he screamed, letting out all of the anger that pent up, and his power was tremendous. It began to shake the ground as she stood back up and looked at him dumbfounded. She swore she could see an outline of the black knight over him. "D-damian… you did it." She said quietly as she looked on in amazement. His aura swirled all around him, teeming with dark red glow. He stopped his screaming and looked back down at her, gritting his teeth hard as his energy swirled even harder, until eventually it magically stopped. This appalled her, until she saw his eyes dim down, and in a state of utter exhaustion, fell down onto the ground.

"Damian!" She shouted as she rushed over to him and lifted him up. He groaned and held his head, but he wasn't very responsive. "Come on, let's get you inside." She said as she took his arm over her head and lead him back into the house. He was walking rather slow, but managed to stay up with the help of Rena. "Easy does it, just lean on me." She said soothingly as she got to the back door, opening it up for him and leading him in.

Closing the door behind them, she lead Damian over to the couch and laid him down. "There, that should be much better. Are you alright?" She questioned as she stood on her knees next to him. He rubbed this forehead, feeling a great headache and groaned as he looked to Renamon. "Man, how hard did you hit me?" He asked, causing Renamon to tilt her head in confusion. "I didn't land the blow, you did it Damian." She revealed to him.

"I did it?" He asked quizzingly. She nodded her head, "You unleashed the power dwelling inside. I'll admit that my tactics were quite harsh and very much rude, but I noticed that every time the black knight has appeared, it has been in a time of anger and hatred towards something. I need you to understand that although I meant most of what I said, I meant no ill will. I would never mean to hurt you." He just patted her head, "I get it, no need to explain. No hard feelings." She blushed a little bit, feeling much younger now having her head being pet. "So I unleashed the black knight? I finally used some sort of power up?" He questioned.

"Yes, you did indeed. So many things must have been rushing through your head, and getting so angry must have triggered that explosion of power. It actually sent me flying. Had you attacked me in that state or worse, I would have been done for." He sat up without despite Renamon's persistence to lay down, and he patted the couch next to him. "I'm sorry about that, I don't even know how all that happened. I don't even remember what I did after that. I really though you knocked my lights out." Renamon sighed as she sat next to him. Damian leaned onto her and she wrapped an arm around him. "It's okay Damian, I am very happy to see that your amazing strength has not disappeared. For some reason however, it appears that your strength and unnatural abilities as a whole have been locked up for you to access. This might be due to the what those people did to you. We will find a way to get it back for you, don't worry."

"Let's not do that again until I'm back to normal. It will be beneficial for us both." She nodded as she closed her eyes, steadying her breathing as he cuddled into her. "If that is what you wish. How should we go about the rest of our day? I, for one, am hoping that we can just relax for once. We rarely ever have time to relax back home, so being here isn't all that bad for me."

"If that's what you want, who am I to say no?" He said as he grabbed the remote off the coffee table in front of them and handed it to her. "Feel free to watch whatever you can find. I have plenty of movies using that 'on-demand feature. We can play some video games later, I'm just so tired right now…" he explained, but Renamon just giggled. "Sounds good. Rest up now." She said to him, her voice puring in his ears with a soothing sensation going throughout. She leaned back on the couch and laid him down, placing his head on her lap so he can watch while he is still up.

He blushed after realizing that he was indeed, laying his head on her lap. Although, in the end he couldn't exactly complain. He was all too tired to do anything about it anyway. He watched as she fumbled through the movies before settling on a Thor movie, where he goes and fights his sister. With the way she worked the TV, he supposes their home and here wasn't all THAT different. "I really loved this one." He said as he closed his eyes. She ran her nails through his hair, much like she did many times before. "I have only seen snippets, but it is rather good from what I could see." She responded.

His eyes were lazily held open as he watched the movie with her, laying snuggly on her lap. He was so comfortable, it was getting harder and harder to stay awake for some reason. "Why am I so tired? We just woke up not three hours ago." He asked, yawning as he lay with his partner. "It's nothing new I'm afraid. You are always really exhausted when using that power. It goes double when you achieve the form and maintain it for so long. Worry not, for it has happened before. Now rest, Damian. If you need me to get you anything just ask." She said to him. He looked up at her and saw her dreamy blue eyes, she giggled quietly to herself and conveyed a smile that made Damian feel a glow light up inside. The world around him is beginning to feel silky.

He raised his hand up to her and placed it on her cheek, caressing it's smooth fur with his thumb. "What would I do without you Rena…" was all he said, causing her to blush madly as she stared into his icey eyes, delving into its dreamy tone. "I don't know dearest, I just know that without you, my life wouldn't be as eventful. With you, I have experienced happiness and content, while sharing the feelings of anger and sorrow. Without you, I wouldn't know what I would do. I know that deep inside my heart, without you I would be truly lost."

He could feel it, staring into her eyes he could feel a connection. This is why he was here, and this is why they were brought together. When he called to her back then, it was because there would be no one better suited for him. She placed her hand over his, nuzzling his hand as he caressed her cheek. "Without you, I would be nothing. That is why I was brought into this world, was to meet you." She was smiling so much it began to strain her. "Hush now, get some rest."

He smiled back at her as he lowered his hand back onto his chest. "As you wish." He said with a teary eyed face. Shutting his eyes, he let the embrace of sleep swallow him. It was all too easy, with him being so comfortable and having his hair caressed. "Works every time… have a good rest dearest." She said as she turned her attention to the TV and let the time fly.

Fly it did, as she managed to get through the entirety of the Thor movie. She set up another one, which she settled on a movie where a assassin helps a woman by killing off the people sent to kill her. Turns out, he used to be one of them. The movie was quite different compared to watching marvel stuff, but action packed movies just really reeled her in. She was completely comfortable too, not needing to move all that much at all. She would occasionally shift herself, but not too much and she didn't really feel like getting up. " _Being able to get off my feet for once and do nothing but watch movies… I'll take it any day. I just wish I could do this more often."_ she thought to herself. Her thoughts were broken when Damian began to stir in his sleep, mumbling something as his facial expression appeared to be that of anger and pain. She pat his head, wondering what was wrong.

* * *

* **Dream/Memory** *

"Is that all you got? Seriously? You are just gonna let your Renamon do all the work then? How pitiful." A woman said, coming into view wearing a tighter more battle ready version of what he assumes to be a kimono. Her name was Karai Hagakure, and she agreed to train Damian and Renamon with the help of her own Renamon, named Izumi. Her jet black hair shined as she stood over Damian, watching as he tried to get up. Izumi, sporting a kimono like her partner, was busy sparring with Renamon. Renamon was quite strong, and held herself really well against Izumi.

Karai stomped his back and kept her foot there, applying pressure as he tries to get up. "Honestly, what could I ever teach you? You are hopeless. You are letting a crazy bat like myself beat the shit out of you while your own partner handles all the fight. Look at her, watch as she actually spars with Izumi, holding her own and even beating her in some areas. You however, are sitting underneath my shoe. I'm surprised you haven't kissed my feet yet, begging me to teach you how to be a true fighter." She then kicked Damian really hard in the stomach, rolling him away from Karai.

Renamon was losing her patience with her teaching methods, so out of spite she grabbed Izumi by the arm and threw her away. "I've had enough of that. You agreed to help him become stronger, and the only thing you have done was beaten him down into the dirt, demeaning him and crushing his soul. If you aren't going to help him then leave him alone!" She shouted at her, causing Karai to sigh and she looked to her partner who has already gotten up. Damian was coughing and groaning as he tried to get up, only making it to his hands and knees.

"I didn't want to do this, but it's the only way." She turned to her partner, "Izumi, time to stop playing with your opponent and teach her a lesson." Izumi looked at Damian and Renamon before looking back to the ground and closing her eyes as she sighed. "As you wish…" she said reluctantly as she then charged at Renamon. Renamon had saw it coming, and the two began to clash. The agile fighters were moving so fast that you could barely tell what they were doing. Dodge after dodge, block after block, neither one could land a solid hit until Izumi caught Rena off guard by dropping to the floor swirly and sweeping her legs, causing her to fall onto her back. As soon as she hit the floor, she tried to recover, but it was too late. Izumi reared her leg up and brought it down right into Renamon's centermass, like a giant axe kick. Renamon coughed up a storm as she lay there, nearly defeated from a single blow. " _H-how? How did she have so much power behind that one kick. It put me out of commission like it was nothing."_ She thought to herself as she laid on her back. She tilted her head to the side, looking at Damian who was still on his hands and knees.

Renamon took a glance at his face, and saw the pure shock and anger in his face. She could tell that tears had welled up. "It's… okay Damian." She said painfully, hissing as Izumi suddenly placed her foot on top of her and gradually pressed down. Karai went over to Damian and did the same on his back, pushing him all the way down to the ground. Izumi and Karai looked at each other and nodded, with Karai pressing down on Damian with such force that he began to scream out.

"S-stop! UGH! Leave him alone!" She yelled to her despite her pain and coughing. This resulted in Izumi doing the same as Karai. The pain overwhelmed Renamon as she began to scream out, overpowering Damian's screams. Damian started growling as he tried to push up against her. "If neither of you have the ability to stop us, then what are we teaching you for. How about we just put you both out of commission. It will be easier for us all." She said harshly.

For Damian, the world slowed. He managed to get his head up and look as Renamon screamed in pain from the crushing force being applied to her center mass. He grit his teeth and grabbed hold of the earth, "Leave her alone… you are hurting her." He said real quietly.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you since you are under my foot. Do me a favor and shut up if you aren't gonna do anything… what is that?" She suddenly said, as Izumi looked to Damian and relieved a bit of the pressure off Renamon. She was no longer screaming, but she was grunting from trying to get her off through the pain. "It's happening…" Izumi said to Karai.

Dark, red aura began to swirl around Damian as he slowly lifted himself up despite Karai trying to keep him down. They both had faces of utter shock and disbelief as he completely stood up, causing Karai to back away. The dark red energy that covered him was so powerful, you could feel it's emotions. He stared his vibrant ice eyes into Karai and her plain brown ones. Damian didn't say anything as he grabbed Karai by her arm and threw her straight at Izumi. The two collided, sending them off Renamon and allowing her to crawl to safety. Renamon looked up as her partner neared her and just couldn't believe it. She had only seen it a few times, but never to this extent.

Izumi and Karai groaned as they both got up and ready. "What do we do now?" Izumi asked worryingly, with Karai shaking her head. "Right now, he is in a fit of rage. Best make sure he doesn't nab you." Damian walked over to them slowly, looking into their eyes with built up anger being released. In a burst of speed, he lunged at them both and fought the pair as a team. The three of them fought, with Damian punching and kicking at them madly. They were able to dodge and counterattack but it seemed to do nothing against his assault.

Soon, Damian did something that nearly threw their head for a loop. He mimicked a move that Izumi and Renamon have done often, but dropping down and sweeping their feet. It was too fast to react, and they both fell onto their backs. He reared back his fists as he got over them and drove them as hard as he could downward. Izumi and Karai did nothing but close their eyes waiting for impact. They deserved it for how they were treating them. "Damian!" Renamon shouted, causing him to realign his shots last minute. For some reason, his partner shouting at him had really thrown him off. He punched next to their heads, leaving craters where his fist was. His knuckles began to bleed as he had hit the rocky ground below the grassy surface.

He began to shake, letting tears fall onto the ground as his aura disappeared. "I just wanted… to be strong like you guys. I don't want to watch her fight all alone. I want to protect her. I wanna be able to fight by her side… but I can't even do that. I just… I just…" Damian had a shaky tone, until he eventually fell onto the dirt. Renamon had stood up, holding her chest as a bruise had now formed. She went over to him as Karai and Izumi got up.

"Come on, we have to get him inside." Karai said as they both lifted him up and brought him into their house. "Come on Renamon, you need to be with him." Renamon nodded, but in her head she said something a lot more snarky, " _You don't have to tell me twice…"_ Once they got him inside, they placed him on a couch, laying on his back with a pillow behind his head. Izumi had already began to wrap his knuckles in a form of gauze.

"He was knocked completely unconscious… I can't even believe how much power just surged within him." Karai said to Izumi as she and Renamon sat next to Damian. Renamon had caressed his cheek, cleaning the tears off of him as she sat there with sorrow welling up. "He just wanted to protect me, that's all he wanted." Izumi and Karai sighed in unison as they looked at the unconscious Damian.

"We are sorry… for what we did." Karai said, bowing her head to Renamon. She just nodded her head. "No, I told you that I would agree and play a part of your plan. I just didn't think it would turn out like this."

"We didn't know how it would turn out at all. No matter what though, we were successful in this endeavour. Now that he has awakened that power again, we need him to be able to learn to tap into it at all times and let it be one with him. However, this Black Knight story that you mentioned has yet to be seen. I have no idea how to trigger that, but I do know that this power swirling within him is far greater than my own. My father taught me how to use mine and be one with it, so maybe I can teach him."

Renamon clasped her hands. "I can't thank you enough Ms. Karai, Ms. Izumi." She bowed her head to them. "Don't thank us yet. Once we can get him to be one with that energy, then you can thank us." Izumi said to her. "Right, of course."

"We will do our best on our end. You have gotten much stronger over the time you have been with us, so keep doing what you have been doing. I do have one request however…" Karai trailed it off. Renamon looked puzzled, "What?"

"Get yourself a name damnit. I don't like you being nameless." She said with a smile. Renamon smiled back and nodded to her masters, staying by her partners side until he woke.

* **Break** *

* * *

Damian slowly opened his eyes, keeping his breathing steady. He could make out the TV, showing some kind of ronin looking guy, slashing through and killing multiple opponents as if they were nothing. He closed his eyes and shifted so that he laid on his back. Renamon looked down at him and pet his hair with a soft chuckle.

Damian raised his hand up while she put her attention back on the TV and placed it on her cheeks like he did before. "Hey partner." He said as she felt the warmth of his hand. The world, feeling silky smooth once again. His eyes were still blurry, but he could still make out the beautiful azure blue that enveloped her iris. "Hey Damian. Glad to see you up. You have a good rest?"

"Of course, with you here it wasn't that hard." He said charmingly. He, despite not wanting to, got himself up and scooted next to her. "Sorry you had to sit there for so long. You must be thirsty or something."

"No no, I'm fine. It was quite relaxing. Anything happen while you slept? I heard you mumbling so I can only assume you had a memory." Damian nodded his head, not very surprised his partner read him like a book. "It was about us facing Karai and Izumi. They were doing those old school teachings you mentioned."

"Oh, that one. The one where you unleashed the same power you did earlier?" She asked quizzingly.

"The same one. She said she could teach me how to be one with that power. Is that how I was able to fight with you? I succeeded?" He also asked.

"Well yes. Our teacher was Karai and Izumi after all. They are a force to he reckoned with. You did turn out to be just like Karai. In my opinion, you were stronger. However, we still didn't know how to tap into the true source of that power." She explained.

"The Black Knight, blazing with red fury." He said in a tone she hasn't heard before. "Something wrong?"

"No Rena, I just want to be who I was again is all." He confided. Renamon wasn't having it however.

"You are already back to me. You are the same Damian I have always known. You just need to regain your powers and all is well. We can nab the rest of the memories when we fight those men who did this to you. We will return home, count on it." He nodded after she finished up. "Glad to hear… hey Rena? Have you thought if a name for yourself?"

Her ears perked up as she stared into his eyes. "Well, yeah. I suppose I have. You have always been so fascinated with my eyes, and I yours. I decided on a name that has to do with the color blue. Azura." That name rung on his ears. He really, really loved that name. This would separate her from being just a plain old renamon. Azura would be the partner of Damian Maddox. "It will take some time, but I love that name. I really do."

Her smile appeared, nice and warm after he confided with it. "I'm so happy you like it. In order to further distinguish myself, I plan on changing out my purple colors to a dark midnight blue. So, my markings will be blue, and my sleeves will be blue. It isn't that much of a change but it's a start."

"I love it. How will you do that?" He asked. "Well, even though we are living beings, we still retain some digital aspects. Like I said much earlier, I can change my appearance. It just takes a little bit of time and concentration. No less than three minutes."

"That will be interesting. You gonna do it now?" He asked, eyes shining vibrantly as he really wanted to see her with the blue decals. "I have to take a shower actually, so yeah. I'll do it in there. When I return, I will be a new and refreshed Renamon. I am the partner of Damian, and my name will be Azura, like Izumi is to Karai." He could tell in her voice that she was just as giddy as he was.

"I can't wait. I'll be here okay? Try not to fall in." He said jokingly as they shared a hug. She then got up with a chuckle and trotted up the stairs, her tail swaying side to side in a trance like manner. He snapped out of it and focused his attention back onto the movie, stretching out as he got comfortable.

She made her way into the bathroom and closed the door, turning the light on and looking at herself in the mirror. She looked at her blue eyes and couldn't see why he loved them so much. For her, these were normal. "He is so sweet, I'll give him that. My little Damian." She said giggling as she took her sleeves off and turned around, entering the shower and turning the water onto a searing temperature. The hot water doesn't burn her whatsoever, and she naturally likes how hot it is. Stepping into it, she grabbed a shampoo that she saw off to the side and went with it. "Not too natural, but lavender will have to do."

"Damn, I forgot how bloody this shit was. Could have sworn I have seen this before, but I don't remember all of this." He said as he continued watching the gruesome movie. He heard the water start, and it kinda threw him off a bit. He looked down at himself and realized he was still in his shorts and t-shirt. "Should probably change," he sighed as he got up reluctantly and headed up the steps into his room. He stripped down, taking everything off except his underwear and socks. He fumbled through his drawers and saw some black combat pants, his favorite. He put them on and then put on a black shirt that had dark red tribal decals on the front. "This will be fine." He said as he glanced at his room, wondering if he actually has an attachment to any of the stuff he owns now. He then shook his head. "No, I have to leave everything behind. It belongs to this world, and once I'm gone I'll be dead to this world." He walked out and closed his door. He heard a humming noise coming from the shower. He neared the door, wondering what that odd noise was. It sounded like a whimsical song playing at the main menu of a video game. "She must be doing that appearance thing she talked about." He said to himself, now embarrassed that he was so close to the door. He looked like a creeper.

He quickly turned around and ran down the steps. "Jeeeez what is wrong with meeeeee." He said as he slouched back down onto the couch. Meanwhile, Rena was finishing up on her washing. She had been concentrating for a few minutes now, and sure enough a bunch of multicolored blue shards digitized on the parts she was changing. Her symbols were changing to the dark blue she described, and the purple sleeves were exchanged with the blue as well.

She sighed with content, "It's all done. It will take some time, but hopefully I will get used to Azura. I will still respond to Rena, just to make things easier. It's like having two names. Yeah, let's go." She said to herself as she turned the water off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself and drying herself off as best as she could.

"Damn, so he killed his master huh? After all those years and he killed him. Damn, that was a good movie. Wild, but good." He turned the TV off and had another stretch, heading into the kitchen and finishing up his soda that he left. Throwing into the trash, he then went to the freezer and opened it up, eyeing something he knows he probably shouldn't have. "I really don't want to get rid of it. I'll just try and drink what I can until it's all gone." He looked at it, a bottle of banana flavoured Rum, and knew that he should wait another time. " _She would kill me for sure."_

The door opened up, as she slowly descended down the steps. Damian closed the freezer and walked over, watching as she came down. "Woah… you look fantastic." He came close as she smiled to him. "Told you it wouldn't take that long. It's official now. With these blue markings of mine, I'll be known as your partner Azura. I have always fancied the color blue over purple anyway." They hugged each other and chuckled in their own little excitement. "Well it definitely suits you." He said as he left the embrace.

"Shame I missed the rest of that movie. Quite gory, but it was neat nonetheless." She commented, causing Damian smile. "Don't worry. Like I said you can watch something like that anytime, at least while we are here anyway."

"Hmm, nah. I think it's time I whoop you in some video games." He was taken aback as they both headed upstairs. "Oooh, I see now. Your confidence sure is big for someone with three fingers on each hand." She just shrugged. "It's all you really need on a controller like that. I have beaten you before in that one fighting game, so I don't see the problem."

"Hmm, so that is how it is now. Okay then. Let's test your metal." He said as they both entered the room. He felt like such a kid, but it was such a nice feeling. He truly believes that he has done this before with her, further confirming everything to be true about who he was.

To him, he was as happy as can be. He gets along so well with her that it's almost hard to believe. He truly believes that they were meant to be partners, and that they should return to their home as soon as possible in order to continue living the lives that made everything so eventful. Although he couldn't lie, it may have just been video games or movie watching, he was just happy to be with her. To be with someone he can understand, knowing they understand him too. He could honestly die happy, but he would regret never being able to be with her again. Regret always finds a way in, but it matters not. He didn't plan on leaving her anytime soon, and right now they had some matches to settle.

 **Thus marks the end of Scar's chapter 3. I think his story is coming along quite nicely. Feel free to leave him a review, and know that I take no credit for this story. I may have helped him yes, but it's all him. Good job pal. Anyhow, chapter 4 will be out in no time, and I'll will be thinking about working on my latest chapter for Tales of Six. Have a good one, Love ya**

 **~RedRonin**


	4. Chapter 4: Emotions That I Never Knew

Chapter 4:

Emotions That I Never Knew

"Oh come on, there is no way you just won that. You had like no health that round." Said the eighteen year old Damian as he played a fighting game with his Renamon partner, now named Azure. The two were sitting next to each other on the bed, staring into the TV as they played on Damon's gaming system that he got from a nearby store. "What can I say? My fighting skills seem to reflect well in the game. You should block more, it might do you some good."

"Yeah, I guess my defense is kinda shit. It just sucks to get beat by someone who has three damn fingers." He said jokingly as he nudged her. "Well three is all you really need for a controller like these. Plus, these fingers are big enough to count as two of yours, so I'd say I have a full hand, just like you." She poked his side with her claw and he jumped a little. "Oh you are so getting beat this time." He said as he chose his best character. It was a knight who after wielding a sword of pure evil, turned bad and became the Azure Knight of all hell.

"Oh, you are picking that guy huh? I suppose I'll use this girl then." Rena said picking her best character, pretending as if she isn't all that great with her. She is a character that is actually an android, utilizing multiple weapons in her kit like a buster sword and a lance. "Oh shit, she looks scary… is she floating? I've never played her or seen her played so this is new." Damian looked so confused, but soon the fight began.

They were neck and neck, trading off combos and using their special gauges to the best of their ability. "Hah! You won't win this time Azura, this guy is a nightmare to behold." She laughed as she noticed the pun that he used. "How corny of you, but you won't be winning so easily." She replied a bit snarky as she made a little comeback. They were both trying their hardest as they went into the final round.

Attack after attack, their characters traded blows as they battled for the win. They loved to compete with each other when they played, but there were times where it could get too competitive. Luckily, they were both in good moods.

Rena put the pressure on him, causing Damian to go into the defensive. His health was low, and he needed a balance breaker. "You are in for it now Azura! I'm gonna win this!" He activated his special gauge, putting his character in a powered up mode. He turned the tides of the battle by bringing her health down to his. Her defense was better than his, but in his powered up mode, he was just far more faster with more mix up potential that she could barely keep up.

"Your offense is always one to be weary of, I will always acknowledge that…" She trailed it off as his special mode ended. "But?" He said as he backed off and went back into a defensive position. "But you always leave yourself open." She remarked, charging her character towards him and doing a large overhead as she knew he would so his normal defensive stance.

In a flash however, he switched to his lower stance, bringing him to the side and closer to the floor of the stadium. He lunged himself upward, stunning her character and kicking her twice. This made her character hit the ground, which he proceeded to stab her character in the chest with his massive greatsword, winning the match for him in one final clutch combo.

Her eyes went wide as it went to Damian's victory screen. "I can adapt too you know, have a little more faith in me." She sighed, but did so with a smile. "I shouldn't have underestimated you. Well done, that was quite an impressive dodge you did there. Plus, you went right into that combo without messing up. Very well done. You have won 4-3, with my falling short with this game being a loss." He chuckled a little bit. "Thanks, I've been practicing. You ain't so bad yourself, you are actually quite beastly in this game. We have been playing for a while as well, so I suppose you and I were able to get a good grasp of each others play style after a bit."

They both stretched out as they placed down their controllers. "Say, did we play this same game back at home? It didn't hit me until now that you knew what you were doing very well with that one character." He questioned.

"Yeah of course, you pretty much have the same stuff back at home. Except upon some inspection, you have quite a bit more back at home." He sighed, "At least that will be an improvement. It's safe for me to say that I'll miss a lot of this stuff, but I have to return home. Once I remember how everything should be, I don't think I'll have too much of a problem. Plus, I'll be with you, so it's all good."

She gave him a hug, "Your so sweet." She said in a soothing voice. He just blushed, "It's nothing. So, what now ma'am?" She poked his side again after hearing him call her ma'am. "I am going to go outside, need to have some nature time. I'll be back in a little bit." He got up and brought her up as well by holding her hand.

"Sounds good Azura, just be careful okay?" They pressed their foreheads together. "Of course, I'll be back before you know it." Her voice had been silky smooth again, calming all bits of his nerves. She pulled back and gave him a warm smile as she exited his room and went down the stairs. He took a peek at his clock and noticed that it was around four. "Damn, really? Time is flying way too fast." He got up and exited his room as well. He could hear Renamon close the door as she headed out.

Descending down the steps, he took a look at his TV and just decided to watch something. In reality though, he was just going to use it for background noise as he drank, pondering on many other things that they come into fruition. "I just wanna know more about myself. I wanna know more about her. What we were like and what we did back home. I want everything back…" He sighed as he went into his kitchen, opening the freezer and grabbing the bottle he said he should probably wait on. He didn't get it in the most responsible way, considering he had about two and a half more years until he was old enough to drink. He had it regardless, and was gonna drink it.

He poured himself a pretty big glass, topping it with ice from his ice maker. "On the rocks, so simple and my favorite one. At least, from what I have." He put the bottle back and went to the couch, placing his drink on the table and turning on a movie about a vampire hunter, who is actually a half vampire himself. He drank in sips, enjoying the sweet taste of it as he began to let his mind go wild.

" _She seems fine with doing nothing but goofing off all day. It makes me wonder if we ever really had time to relax back at home. The only parts I have seen so far have been battles. Troublesome battles at that."_ Letting his mind wander, he began to ask himself questions that he didn't exactly expect. " _I know that Chloe and Gatomon are my friends, but is there anyone else back at home wondering where I am? Is there anyone else hoping that me and Azura return?"_

He took a swig this time. It wasn't strong enough to make him shudder, but it was starting to hit that he did put a lot in the glass. "Jesus, I think this is like twelve shots worth… probably a lot more. I don't care…" He took another sip and began to think even more as he watched the main character of the show tear through a bunch of vampires, turning them into ash.

" _Do I… have anyone back at home? Is there someone there that likes me? Well, as in LIKE likes me. Ahh, probably not."_ He just shrugged as he continued to watch his movie while drinking the thoughts away.

Meanwhile, Azura was posted on a tree branch. She was sat native style with her hands on her knees. She had her eyes closed, and it seemed as if she was meditating. The wind blew ever so slightly, causing her fur to slightly react back by blowing in the cool breeze. She basked in the sunlight that poured between the leaves of the brush, feeling everlasting warmth as she sat. A warm feeling began to rise up inside her as well as she began to think about many things. Things that ranged from the good old days back at home, to all their friends and family, and Damian.

She gave an endearing smile as she thought about him. " _It's been so long since we actually had time to ourselves. We are always out, fighting this and saving that. I'm glad that for once he isn't out risking his neck for someone else."_ She opened her eyes slowly, keeping her smile plastered on her face. " _That's probably selfish of me to say, but I can't help it. I just couldn't imagine life without him. Had I been called by someone else, would I care for them as much as I do Damian? If I were to come across Damian, would I want to be with him rather than my current partner? Would that be bad?"_ She just sighed. " _Ahh, whatever. He was my partner from the beginning, no need to think about stuff like that."_

She got up after shaking her thoughts away and just stood on the branch, leaning up on the base and staring out into the distance. The leaves wiggled slightly as the breeze came in, and the birds chirped sweet melodies as they passed by. Her mind was calm and clear as she took in the world that they were in. "This place isn't all that bad. Has a lot of similarities." She took some final moments before jumping down from the tree and landing gracefully. She then headed towards the house.

His glass was now at half empty, and he had nothing else going though his mind. For some reason, he drew a blank. He laid his head on the back of the couch, huffing at the fact that he can't really think for some reason. " _Damn, I'm having a total block right now. I had something in mind but it's gone now. The only thing I can think of is why my memories only happen when around Azura. Is she like a key or something? Maybe old me is trying to help me out and can only do it when he picks up key details. Shit… I have no idea what I'm talking about."_ His thoughts were quelled when the door opened and the graceful Renamon walked in, closing the door behind her.

"I'm back, just like I told you." She said walking over to him with a smile. "Heya Azura, what did you do while you were out there? Just needed some fresh air?" She shook her head. "Just meditating." Her ears perked up as she got near and smelled the familiar smell of alcohol. "Damian… don't tell me you are doing what I think you are doing…" Her voice seemed saddened and disappointed in him. He sighed as he leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees.

"This was all I planned on having. I'm not gonna do anything stupid I promise." She sat next to him and grabbed hold of his hand. "You used to do this a lot back home you know. This is definitely nothing new. You know you aren't old enough to drink that." He nodded as he sighed, covering his face in shame with his free hand. "Yeah… I know. I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" She asked quite quickly. "What? Nothing is wrong?" He acted as if she was just assuming, but for some reason in the back of his head he could feel something saying that she knows already. " _Damn."_ He thought to himself. "I know you better than you give me credit for. You also have to remember that you don't exactly remember everything. You would always drink when something was up, so tell me. Please?" He brought his icey eyes into her bright Azure ones.

"I… I just have a lot of stuff in mind. Do I really have any friends back at home? Any family? Does Karai and Izumi actually care about us or do they just see us as students and nothing more. There are so many other questions, and I just want them all answered. I just want my memories back so that I don't have all these questions… it clouds my mind." He vented a little bit, and she listened intently.

She squeezed his hand gently. "It's okay, I understand that your mind is cluttered. Unfortunately, it will remain this cluttered and curious until we do get your memories back. I can tell you that Karai and Izumi may be our teachers, but they care for us greatly. They found a love and appreciation for us as we learned under them. Quite frankly, they have quite the fondness over you. They have tried to learn what made you who you are."

"You mean my power?" he asked knowing that this was indeed the answer. She nodded, "Yes. They wish to know how you have such extraordinary power. They have always brainstormed if you were a part of a prophecy or if you are some special case. It's safe to say that no one really figured it out." He looked down at his free hand. " _Am I really that much of a spectacle to people?"_ Renamon grabbed his other hand, now having both of his hands.

"Surely that is going to bother you, but it's not a bad thing Damian. You have saved quite a lot of people using that form of yours. You only need to find out how to use it, and control it so that you may be the protector you've always wanted to be." He averted his gaze from hers, but nodded. "You're right, I just hope I can do it."

"Trust me if anyone can do it, it's you." He looked back to her with a blush on his face and smiled nervously. "Y-you give me too much credit." She just giggled, "Nonsense. You'll see just how strong you really are. You have only seen glimpses from the past. You have only tapped into it temporarily. You will see your true power and know my words speak true."

"I hope you are right, Azura." They let go of each others hands and laid back onto the couch. Damian drank every last drop of his drink and set it down on the coffee table. " _There, no more of that for a good while."_ He looked over to Renamon who was shaking her head, "Try not to do that anymore." She said sternly. "I know, I won't." He gave her a little glance, and tried to lighten the mood. "You know, your nose is a lot shorter than in the descriptions. Looks a whole lot better than I expected." She scoffed, "Don't talk about my nose you weirdo." They both chuckled as they sat on the couch.

Something very much out of the ordinary happened when he began to lean back. His head began to feel tingly, and his instincts were telling him something was up. It was way to foreign for him to react properly. He looked to Rena, "Azura, something's off." He said in a rather cold sounding voice. She seemed confused until all of the sudden, Damian's eyes shimmered a searing Red that she has only seen once before. They both got up, and Renamon was on the alert. "What is it?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it." He turned the TV off and walked rather fast and angrily out the back door, with Rena following behind. They both entered the back yard and his head began to almost pound. "What the hell is this feeling?!" He asked angrily as his vision shot up after hearing leaves crunching. He saw five men, all dressed in black tuxedos pop out from behind cover, wielding weapons he never saw before. The guy in front had on sunglasses. His eyes widened, and all of the sudden he felt something in him. His mind was saying things he never would have thought. " _Kill him_." his mind says, " _destroy him,"_ it keeps repeating all sorts of cruel and evil things to do to him. Renamon got in a fighting stance next to him and looked at the five men all pointing their "weapons" at the pair. She had no idea what was going on, but she didn't like it. Damian's mind said one last thing before the man spoke up, " _MR. GARRETT."_

"Damian, so nice to see you again. How have you been?" The man asked with a smirk. Damian just grit his teeth, "Garrett... What the fuck do you want?" He chuckled, aiming that weird weapon at Damian. "After having someone else enter our world, we had to keep even more tabs on you. Once we had confirmation that the fox entity was connected to you, we decided not to attack until we had further observations. After seeing the abilities both of you possess, as well as the fact that you are regaining memories, we decided you are no longer able to live here. You will be coming with us, the both of you."

"Over my dead body." He said as he stepped in front of Renamon, blocking her with his arm. "That could be arranged, but we would prefer to keep specimens like you two alive. Let's do this peacefully before someone gets hurt." His eyes were flickering, the icey blue starting to get taken over by a boiling bright red, glaring into the souls of those threatening to take them away. "Like hell," was all he said as Renamon began to sense it. The power deep within him began to swirl again.

"Sir! I'm getting massive energy readings coming from the subject! It's happening again!" One of the men said showing him a little handheld monitor. "No," Mr. Garrett could only get out one word before Damian charged forward. It was so unbelievably fast for them, that they almost didn't react as he grabbed Garrett and threw him into the others. Renamon came charging as well, jumping at them and releasing a spin kick, causing two of the guys to get hit right on the head. The power behind her kicks were enough to make them drop their weapons as they hit the dirt. Damian walked over to three of the weapons on the ground, with their Sci-Fi look, and crushed them under his foot with immense strength.

Damian then unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks on the men as they got up, while Renamon had his back for anyone flanking. Her kicks were to be revered. "Grr, damn it! Hit them with the paralyzer!" Garrett ordered as he kept his spacing away from Damian. "He already broke three of our weapons sir!" One responded, Damian just stared at them in their defenseless state. He felt as if they were now nothing but ants. How they managed to subdue him before was all thanks to their weaponry. Without it, they couldn't stop him or Renamon. "You are worthless. With you out of my way, I will get my memories back and return home. I don't plan on being your lab rat." Renamon took down one of the men and broke their weapon, but failed to subdue the other as she focused on breaking the weapon.

"Sir! Catch!" He yelled as he grabbed the final weapon and threw it above Renamon. "No!" She yelled as he kicked him in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Garrett caught the weapon and immediately aimed it at Damian. He charged, straightforward as his anger had gotten the best of him. He just wanted all of it to stop. His men hid behind Garrett as he shot the weapon, firing some sort of slow moving energy rounds at Damian. They were meant to paralyze someone in order to subdue them. He tried to react, but with himself acting so dumb, he couldn't turn away in time. He just closed his eyes as he waited for it to hit. However, he felt himself get bucked over to the left as he got shoved to the ground. He lifted himself up to get a good view of the situation.

It was Renamon. She had tackled him out of the way. She gave him a quick glance and then swiftly got up and kicked the weapon out of his hand, dialing back and roundhousing Garrett into his men. "Get the hell away from us! We just want to go home!" She yelled as she grabbed the gun from the sky and smashed it into bits. The five men regroup, beaten and bruised. "We have our orders, and you are a threat. You must be experimented on for the betterment of us, to further understand just what you two are and if others are coming to hurt our world. We cannot allow you to return home, and you'll never find out either. You win this time, but you won't win the next." The men then retreated into a device placed by the guy farthest behind them. " _A teleporter!"_ Renamon thought as the men disappeared along with the device.

Damian had watched all of this go down, and all he could think about was how he and Renamon just mopped the floor with those guys. " _Those guys were weak without the weapons, and that's how we are gonna beat them."_ he thought to himself as he sat on the ground, staring at the spot were they teleported out. His eyes had returned to their icey blue, and he was beginning to feel some stings on his body where he had taken some hits.

The golden fox loosened up her stance and began to relax a little bit. " _I suppose some things never change,"_ she looked over to Damian, who was sat behind her, " _and you definitely haven't changed."_ She went over to him, brushing herself off from when she tackled him, and stood beside him. "You alright?" She asked, trying to come off as calm but in reality she was actually a bit worried.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a little dirty now. Thanks for shoving my dumbass out of the way." He leaned onto her leg, and she just shook her head. "No, don't thank me. It could have turned bad really fast. I just did what a partner should do. I'm just glad neither of us were hurt by those damned, weak fools."

"Well, thanks anyway partner. Glad old me decided that would have been a good time to go off." She giggled quietly, "You did surprise me there. You not only tapped into the strength Master Karai and Master Izumi taught you about, but you did something that you used to do back in the day. You got in front of me and protected me, holding me back with a single arm. That is almost like your signature thing you know."

He chuckled as he got up from off the ground. He hissed a little bit as his side began to hurt. "Well, that's all good I suppose. We need to he ready for anything now. Unfortunately, our time to relax is now gone. We can try, but we will always have that feeling that someone is watching. It will surely be hard to sleep sound knowing that they could strike at any moment." He sighed as he turned around and decided to walk back to the house.

She didn't take long to go and walk beside him, despite giving a glance behind her. "I'll make sure you sleep soundly. I'll be here to protect you." He let a smile crack out on his mouth and give a little chuckle. "I know you will, thanks Azura." The pair enter their house and Damian closes the door behind him.

He sighs as he walks into the living room. "Man, we both had a shower didn't we? We just got all dirty again thanks to those ass hats." Rena stretched out, her back making a cracking noise as she eased up. He turned to look at her and gazed upon the dirt and leaf litter scattered about her now.

"Yeah, suppose we did just get dirty all over again. Say, you wanna take a shower together? Will be much easier if we both shower. It's big enough to fit the both of us." Damians jaw dropped to the floor, with himself being very confused about such a question. His face lit up so red, that it looked like he had some serious sunburn.

"W-what?! You are joking right? You have to be, that just isn't right." She cocked her head to the side slightly and raised a brow. "What? I am not joking, so what's wrong with us taking a shower together?" He scoffed, not truly believing what he is hearing. "I will be naked, that is the problem here. I wouldn't even get naked in front of a pet."

"Relax, neither me nor a pet would care for such things like that. Come on let's just go." She blushed as she grabbed his hand and walled him up the stairs. He pulled away from her but her strength was fair greater than his. "Wait! No no I can't! I am not mentally capable!"

"Jeez you big baby, what is so wrong about taking a shower together? We sleep together, we play together, fight together, eat together, where is the problem here?" She asked as they neared the door. She turned to him, her azure eyes staring into his own. "You and me have been partners for so long. You would rarely deny me such things as the things I ask are never too trivial. Tell me, what's wrong for real?"

He sighed as he gently made her let him go. "I wasn't lying about the naked part, that's just straight embarrassing. You are practically naked all the time so you wouldn't understand." She nodded but interjected, "Yes, but as I told you before, I also have two other forms to take hold of. Digimon use these forms for things that I will explain another time. As stated before, I will put on some clothes if you wish, however it will require one of the form changes." Her face was so serious, he could hardly believe she meant it all.

"Well, just like before let's talk about that another time. Anyway, the second part is that this is really embarrassing for me obviously. Despite the history we have that doesn't make this any easier. Three, and the final one, I really… don't want you to see my body. Someone saw some… things on me and they just got a bad vibe." He tucked on his shirt to make sure it was on nice and tight.

"I understand that you are nervous, and that you have plenty of reasons for not wanting to do this, but I promise this isn't gonna be a problem. If I'm honest, I just want to strengthen the bond between us…" She lowered her head as she thought about Izumi, and the words she shared.

"Strengthen our bond? We are already inseparable, and no one could hardly compare to us I would think." She chuckled lightly, "Yes, but Izumi and Karai have the strongest I have ever seen. They do everything together, and I mean everything. Izumi gave me a bunch of suggestions on how to strengthen the bond between us, and she gave me a bunch of examples and ideas. Plus… you and I are a lot different compared to Karai and Izumi. I see you differently compared to how Izumi sees Karai. Anyway, if you really don't want to, then I completely understand." For some reason, he really began to feel bad. He was just too innocent for stuff like this, and she was damn near clueless of the stuff going through his head.

"Fine, just let me get in first to I can hide in the corner or something." She smiled as she ruffled up his hair. "Fine, you big old baby." He opened up the door and darted inside, closing the door behind him as he quickly stripped down. "I must be out of my mind, this is crazy…" He mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked as she pressed her ear to the door. "Nothing. One more minute." He replied back embarrassed. He was now naked, and he quickly hopped into the shower and turned it on to a nice hot temperature. The shower was so unseasonably big, and he loved it. Quickly getting himself wet, he then covered himself with a washcloth and sat down in a far corner. "Come in! I ain't moving…" He said, red as a tomato. She giggled as she entered and closed the door behind her as well. She took of the few pieces of clothing she had on, and hopped right in. "Ahh, perfect temperature."

She grabbed the same shampoo as before and began to wash herself. Damian was sat in the corner, hair dropping down from getting wet, and he had his eyes closed. Rena just washed herself as she hummed, and it was quite sweet. Washing most of the important parts, she broke the silence. "You doing okay over there?" She asked peeking an eye at him, however she gasped when she saw his back. Scars, etched right into his back and leading up to his right shoulder. It soon began to leak down his arm, but stopped before it could get to the center. She inched over and gently felt it. He jumped feeling her touch and began to shiver with goose bumps.

"I told you… something is wrong and I can't explain it. They look like someone hacked me up, but there is something worse…" She seemed so sad as she traced his scar marks. "What? What is it?" Her voice sounded so hurt, yet so caring.

"I got angry before, when I got into a fight. It was against this asshole at school, and I lost my temper and completely mopped the floor with him. A part of my shirt had ripped and these very scars were glowing… they were searing red." He explained as he sat in the corner.

"Like your eyes, your energy, your armor… oh my god. It's hurting you! Whenever you enter that knights armor it hurts you! When you fought the Black Greymon, when you fought our masters, and when you fought against that Beelzemon... Your power is too great for you and it seeps out of your body , creating these!" He turned around slightly, still covered by the big old rag he uses to wash and pushed her arm away.

"I told you I didn't want you to see it. Not then, and not now." He said, not even realizing that he was gaining some remembrance of the time before. The battles, the enemies, him unleashing it, it was all coming back to him. She felt hurt upon having her arm shoved away. "You don't trust me? Why would you want to hide this from me, Damian?" He didn't look her in the eye. "I told you I didn't wanna do this Azura, because I knew something would happen."

"You kept this a secret from all of us, and for so long. You hid it from me, Chloe, Gatomon, Karai and Izumi, everyone. Why?" He just lowered his head even more, feeling a tension building up. "I do trust you Azura, you know I do, it's just tha-"

"Just what? Look at that Damian, I don't want you to get hurt or possibly killed by this!" She shouted. The pain that she felt was unexplainable. Seeing Damian laid down on the hospital bed, barely responsive. Seeing him getting pierced by an evil Digimon. Seeing him completely lose control after finding Beelzemon. Seeing the one person she cares about more than anything bare such marks, it kills her…

Damian snapped, and his complete old self decided to vent for him, and he had no idea. "Well maybe that's what I would want, Azura! I don't want to be useless my whole damn life! I want to be able to protect everyone instead of having people protect me… my brother… my own brother DIED PROTECTING ME!" He yelled as he snapped his head around at her. The pure shock and pain on her face made tears well up inside Damian. He turned back around and stared into the ground again as he sat native style.

"He wasn't my real brother… I was a lonely child. My parents were off at work all the time, and I was alone. He was only four years older than me, but he was the coolest person ever when I met him that day. I was getting bullied when I talked about the Digimon I would pick for a partner. I talked so fondly of you before I ever met you, and people bullied the hell out of me for it. He had my back, and he didn't even know me, all because he had been through the same pain. He had a Renamon partner as well, so we got along so well. We even looked similar. We got to hanging out so often that he revealed that he always wanted a little brother. Eventually, he came out with it and said to call him 'big bro' and that from that day on we would be brothers."

She got onto her knees and hugged his back, nuzzling her face into it. "Why, why have you never told me about this Damian? Why?" She spoke, tears rolling down her face as the hot water washed down them both. She began to sob as he sat there, unmoving. "I didn't want anyone to know, because then they would see just how weak I really was. I lost him and his partnered Renamon the night I was attacked by an assassin. They fought him and his partner… Beelzemon, and they told me to run. Run I did, and the cops came and took me away. I never got to see them again, but the cops told me that the assassin, lit the place on fire. My brother and Freya were gone unable to be found amongst all the bodies found in the ash. They were pronounced dead, and I was returned to my parents. To this day I have no idea who he was, only that he wanted me and anyone else with powers like me dead. Karai is the only one I know who has a similar power, and the White Knight. He works for some organization, that's all I have. I'm completely clueless on it."

"Beelzemon… you lost control when you crossed paths with him. That's why… that's why you were always going out on these adventures. You wanted to gather information on that group, or worse… attract them to you. You wanted to kill that Beelzemon and all of his partners as revenge." She said, realizing the sad reality of the situation. Her arms were shaking and she was damn near trembling from the massive drop he came out with. "I want my revenge, Azura. I want to kill them all, for what they did to my brother Dom and his partner Freya. Who knows how many more lives they have taken."

The long lost Damian had resurfaced, and for reasons known only to him. It was driven by instinct, and with Renamon acting as a key to opening him up. He no longer needed the help of the machines, for he was now normal again. He shouldn't change all that much, he hopes anyway.

"I lost them before I met you, Azura. Don't cry, it is not something you should worry about. I'm still the same old Damian you always knew, I just want to avenge them. That's all. No matter how long it takes I will make sure that it happens." He explained sternly while she continued to weep.

"I don't wish any of this upon you… I wish I could take away all the negatives in the world just for you. You have no idea how much feelings I bear for you. I can't stand to see you hurt, and now hearing about your tragic past, I can only imagine what else could have happened. I should have been at your side since the very beginning…"

"It's okay Azura, it's okay. Everybody has to deal with something tragic in their lives. I'm trying to get stronger so that most people won't have to. I don't want anyone to go through what I did, so that's why I wanna grow stronger. To protect everyone I can, and to escape having to experience the deaths of those I care for the most. I promise I won't keep anything else from you again. Azura… I love you." He mumbled, still embarrassed at his naked self.

He turned around as she sat back as well. She still had tears flowing, but didn't understand what he said since he mumbled. "W-what?" The two were sat, water flowing over each other and staring into each other's eyes. "I… I'll tell when we get out of this shower. Go on now, finish up. Then I can clean myself and I'll tell you after." His cheeks were red again, and her tears stopped flowing. She started to laugh, seeing as to how nervous he was acting.

"Hahahahaha! Ohhhh, thank you for that. I really needed a laugh after all of that. Thank you. Alright, I'll head on out, I cleaned up anyway." She poked his nose with her claw and giggled as she stood up carefully yet gracefully, and exited the shower. She grabbed a towel and her clothing while heading out the door and shutting it. He exhaled heavily and groaned as he got up and let the wash cloth fall off. "God… that was eventful… and all over a shower. Just glad I'm back I suppose. Maybe next time I won't enter that dimensional rift." He let his mind clear as he grabbed his washcloth and began to wash himself. He had returned, but he has unleashed a lot of info he never thought would come out. He was only gonna release more after this.

Renamon had tried herself up and put the towel in his hamper. She put her sleeves back on and began to wonder if she should change her form and wear clothes like he does. "No, maybe another time." She said, mimicking Damian by always wanting to shove aside embarrassing topics.

She went over to his closet and pulled out a black t-shirt for him. Having the shirt, she then went over to the drawer and pulled out boxers and shorts for him. Bundling it up, she then walked over to the door and knocked on it. "I have some clothes for you! Want me to put it inside?"

"Yeah, set it on the counter!" He yelled back as he began to get the soap out of his hair. She entered and did as told so, not taking too long as to place his clothes down and exit the bathroom again, heading back into Damian's room. She laid down onto his bed, laying on her side and facing the door.

Her mind was jumbled up with all sorts of things. She realized after thinking about it that her Damian had returned, but she found out so many secrets about him that explained so much about the past. After seeing his scars from entering that form, she could only imagine what would have should he use a balance breaker.

She didn't want to cry, not anymore anyway. She held them back as she closed her eyes and let her mind roam. She paid no attention to time, and didn't notice the water turning off. She just focused on all the times they had together, good and bad. She looked towards the reasons he would do things, and looked at things she could have done better. " _Damn… every day is so eventful. Can't ever imagine one without him in it."_

It didn't take long for Damian to walk in with his clothes on and his hair still kind of wet. Renamon opened her eyes and sat up, scooching away from his spot. "Renamon, I wanna tell you something." He said quickly as he came in and sat on the bed. "What is it? You said no more secrets and I'm gonna gold you to it now." She said rather cheery. He began to get a little nervous again.

Damian was sat in front of her and she was laying down on her side holding herself up with her arm. "I… I uh… love you." He mumbled out, looking into the sheets. Her ears perked up. "Well I love you too silly, was that what you wanted to tell me?" He thought that maybe she didn't understand. "No, Azura I…" He fidgeted his fingers around didn't know what to do. "What is it Damian? You can tell me, you know that."

He had no idea what to do, so let his stupid head do something. He got down on his knees and bowed down in front of her as she lays in the bed. "I have been with you for so long Azura, and I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. I have been holding these emotions that I never knew, and I wanna come out with it! My brother was a major inspiration to me, and I strived to be like him and Freya. I strive to be like Karai and Izumi, only I want to be better and stronger than all four! I would do anything for you… I wanna grow stronger to protect you! I know we clash heads all the time, and that I'm a real piece of work, but I really enjoy all the time I spend with you. In reality, you actually make life bearable. Without you I am nothing, which is why I'm willing to go the extents that I do, because really I love you! More than anything and more than you even know!" He yelled from the inner confines of his heart.

She was so astounded by the performance he put on for her, and her face got all rosy due to the passion he had put into his speech. She really didn't even know what to say, "Wow… that was beautiful Damian. I just… wow. Come here." She said soothingly as she patted for him to get closer. He straightened himself up and went over to sit beside her. Before he could properly sit down, he was grabbed by her. She laid him down next to her and nuzzled into his neck. "I love you too, more than you'll ever know. I'm so happy you feel so strongly about me, because I so very much feel the same way about you."

He felt so content with things, that he cuddled up with her and closed his eyes. They both let the warmth take over as they focused on the sounds of each other's heart beats. "Azura, can I show you how much I love you?" She leaned her head up to look into his eyes, "By all means dearest. Show me." She said in her ever so smooth tone.

Slowly, considering he has never done this before, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips up against hers, kissing her in the best way he could. He did so with passion, not with lust. He truly loved her more than she could imagine, and he couldn't understand how he could show it. She was shocked by all means, wanting to bounce off the walls like a kid hooked up on sugar overdose. She however, felt the passion involved and let her own eyes close as they both gently and passionately kissed each other, letting every bit of sorrow drain away. Neither felt worry, but was overwhelmed with a shining sense of content and happiness. They both pulled back as he put a hand onto her cheek, caressing it with his thumb like he always does. "I have been wanting to tell you, for so long. I just thought that maybe I was foolish, and that it wouldn't work out. I didn't want to lose my partn-" She pushed a finger to his lips. "Shhhhhh. I am yours, as you are mine. We are going to be together forever, and I will never leave you."

"I'm so happy to hear it… I love you so much." She giggled as she stole a kiss from him, making it short simply to tease him. "I love you too. I can't wait to get home so you and me can be free to do whatever we want." He chuckled as she laid her head on his chest. "I will be sure to take a nice vacation as soon as we get home so that we can do that." He rubbed her back as her tail swisher slowly but happily. She needed to wrap it around his leg in order to keep it under control.

"Hey Azura?" He asked, staring up at the ceiling. "Hmm? What is it?" She looked up at him while rubbing his shoulder. "You don't have to tell me both forms, but can you at least tell me one of the forms that you have?" She giggled quietly as she thought about it and chose her pick.

"Well, you know how Izumi is always wearing clothes? It's because she depicts a form where she has certain features just like a human, however she also retains our luxurious, foxy form as well. A form of both if you will, and one that we cannot walk around naked in." His face went red as he thought back to it. "That makes so much damn sense you have no idea. Can all digimon do this?"

She nodded her head no, "Some can, but they have to somewhat resemble a human. You have to remember that we Renamon can digivolve into a Taomon, which very much resembles a human. Now, as a part of the transformation that me and Izumi have, the features that we ga-" Damian put a finger over her lips this time. "No need to explain that! I get it! I'm not that innocent!" He said with a bright red face. She giggled as she teased him, "Well just like Izumi I would wear clothes, you silly thing. You wouldn't see anything don't worry." They both chuckled.

"That mean your third is a human one?" She didn't say anything until she eventually nodded. "Damn, how is that possible?" She just shrugged. "Izumi was the one that taught me, especially since I told her that I was in love with you." He blushed madly as she confessed to him. He gazed away from her. "I don't care what form you are in, I love you no matter what."

She giggled, "You are sweet. I'm so happy, for everything that has happened. I never thought I would be able to be with you, but you continue to surprise me, my love." She laid her head back down on his chest. "I take it your brother Dom and Freya were together then?"

"Yeah… yeah they were. I never heard of such a thing before, and I never really talked to people about it. I did some research and it wasn't really that much of a problem. Most of the world was okay, the other not so much. It didn't matter to me, because you can't fight the love of two people. Shit, I would argue that it's the same as blacks loving whites back in the days when it was looked down upon. They couldn't help it, they loved who they loved."

"Suppose you are right. I just hope no one will look at you differently for who you chose. Especially since… well you must know considering your brother was in the same position right?" She rubbed his shoulder, feeling the scar through his shirt. "Yeah, I know what you are talking about. I don't think now would be the proper time for me to think about it anyways." He said in a somewhat saddened tone. "We will talk about it later on down the road." He continued to rub and caress her back.

"All of this talk almost made me forget about what just happened out there, and quite frankly I'm still worried. You and me both with will be knee deep in shit now, and the only way we can get back home is with their tech. Speaking of their tech, the hell kinda moron uses weak plastic or polymer weapons. They should be rehoused with metal shells if they will ever survive any encounter."

She nodded her head, "I did find that a hit strange. Whatever, it matters not. We are safe for now, and frankly I'm quite tired." He laughed as he then looked to his clock. "Tired? It's only seven, what gives?" She rolled off of him and laid down onto her side, and Damian rolled onto his side to look at her. She was noticeably pouting, "I want to sleep with you love, I really am quite tired. Surely you must be too, despite your little power nap earlier."

"Yeah, suppose you are right." He said as a yawn came in right in queue. She yawned after him seeing as to how contagious they are. He got up from his spot real quick, turning the lights off and hopping under the covers. Rena did the same, with both facing towards each other as they smiled away.

"Suppose this is gonna be good night then?" He asked, watching her shining Azure eyes as they scanned him. "Afraid so, but don't worry. I'll be right here, and I'm not leaving." She pressed her lips up against his own and gave him another one of those gentle kisses, but this time brushing his lip with her tongue. This sent a bunch of shivers down his spine despite them sharing warmth as they embraced under the covers. "I love you, Azura. Forever and always."

"And I love you Damian, forever and always, my Knight in strapping armor." The two gave each other one last glance before closing their eyes and nodding off in the presence of their significant other. It was something that they both have yearned for, and they both have finally gotten what they wanted. With the love of their life laying next to them, things couldn't be better.

 **Well, I'll be damned. I honestly didn't think this was the direction he would be taking it, but he surely did. I guess this will now be a major role in their story and development. Good on ya Scar, you are doing well. Sorry I haven't posted my new chapter on Tales of Six, I just kinda hit a road block and am reworking it. Should be out at some point I promise. Getting caught up in radio on top of helping scar just kinda set me off track lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy Scar's latest chapter, and he is already working on chapter 5. Love yall, and feel free to ask me or him any questions you have. (Just be sure to address it to the proper person)**

 **~RedRonin**


End file.
